


Out of Time

by LaniAhava



Series: Time [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bazooka hiccups, Family Feels, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: It was just one year after the Representative battle, then everything went out the time window for Tsuna. He would go through the past, meeting familiar faces and wonders how will he go home with a bazooka sending him through time without no set map. Yet he cannot help something is at work here and maybe the battles were not over after all...





	1. Something is bound to happen

Just another day in the Neo-Vongola Primo's life: explosion, school, training, but today is an off day from Reborn. That should've been the first sign for Tsunayoshi Sawada.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Nana, Tsuna's mom, send the mafia boss-in-training on an errand to buy groceries for the party later. Lambo insisted to go as well since they were running low on grape candy in the Sawada household. Reborn was taking a nap upstairs resting from a recent fever (Tsuna suspects Reborn is still getting used to being in a growing toddler body).

Turns out Reborn has a soft side whenever he is sick. Naturally Tsuna freaked out. Fortunate for him, Tsuna didn't let no one, in exception to his mother, see this side of Reborn. Then again it seems Reborn is rubbing off on Tsuna since Tsuna got hold of blackmail and put it in a safe place he will never touch until (if he tries to tell himself) he becomes the new Vongola boss.

Still times like this, Tsuna feels paranoid and uneasy whenever he leaves the house without him. Today the feelings are strong, so he double checks for his dying will pills, gloves, ring, and especially his Vongola X-phone (Spanner and Giannini made them as Reborn requested them for the famiglia can always be in contact).

"Bye Mom, see you later!" Tsuna waved his mother as he closed the gate, carrying a happy Lambo.

"Gwahaaha! Lambo is getting grape candy and only sharing with Mamma!" Lambo was jumping around Tsuna's arms.

"Be careful," his mother said worried. Tsuna looked back at her, wondering what could she had meant, making him even more uneasy.

"I will! And check Reborn, I think he should be fine by now," Tsuna gave her a big smile and left.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Lambo is the greatest! Tsuna-nii is Lambo's subordinate! Lambo has grape candy and sharing..." Lambo sang in front of Tsuna who was happy that his little brother isn't calling him Dame-Tsuna anymore.

_I don't think Reborn will ever stop calling me that though, _sighed Tsuna. He was glad he was no longer dead last in his class and steadily going to average, but he still have his Dame moments.__

____

"Only Mamma, right?" smiled Tsuna catching on Lambo's tune.

____

"Yeah!" Lambo jumped around carrying his bag of candy, happy to be trusted with it, only with a promise of not eating it until they arrived home.

____

Tsuna shook his head in amusement and wondered if Takeshi-kun returned from baseball camp yet. Hayato-kun was going to meet up with Takeshi-kun this afternoon to make sure to remind Takeshi-kun of the party at Tsuna's place (Hayato-kun wouldn't admit that he was making sure Takeshi-kun is alright since last time Takeshi-kun was on his own, he end up in critical condition by the Shimon famiglia).

____

Tsuna felt his intuition flare, but before he pinpoints it, his Vongola X-phone went off. He arranged the grocery bags and signaled Lambo to wait. He answered, "Hello?"

____

" _Juudaime! I have located the baseball idiot! What is my next mission? _" greeted in a typical Hayato response.__

______ _ _

Tsuna laughed, "After Takeshi-kun settle his things, meet up with the others and go to my house. We are going to celebrate the year anniversary of the broken curse."

______ _ _

" _Of course, Boss, _" Tsuna can almost hear Hayato-kun saluting him as Takeshi-kun laughed.__

________ _ _ _ _

"Hayato-kun how many times I tell you call...DOWN LAMBO!" his intuition screamed and Tsuna hit the ground hard with Lambo protesting. Tsuna used his body for further protection as explosions went off just behind them.

________ _ _ _ _

" _Juudaime?! _" the right-hand man cried out of Tsuna's VX-Phone that was in front of Tsuna.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Tsuna?! _" Apparently, Takeshi-kun realized his best friend may be in danger himself. Tsuna quickly reached for the phone. Next to him, Lambo complained about wasted grape candy and big twin meanie clowns.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It has been a while since someone came for my life,” muttered Tsuna, but still felt his intuition flaring, screaming this person is not an average assassin. When he looked up, Tsuna thought he saw double. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again and saw there really was two of them.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Things can't get any worse, _Tsuna thought as he barely dodged the weird shots.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tsuna looked back and saw the twins split into four. _HIEE! I just had to think that! _Tsuna mentally screamed.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I need reinforcements guys!" Tsuna shouted into V-X Phone as he ran out of town, away from any people with Lambo holding his shirt tightly.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The Multiple Assassin

Tsuna weaved between the trees in the forest. While gripping Lambo in one arm, he used the other to fumbled through his jacket for his pill case. Just as he opened the case, a shot destroyed it with everything in it.

In panic, he checked himself for any other wounds and realize the assassins were playing with him and can kill him anytime. Tsuna cursed and ran faster, but noticed how Lambo realized their situation, whimpered quietly in his chest. Tsuna felt an anger toward the enemies.

_Remember Dame-Tsuna a calm mind plans better and listens than one in anger and blindly fighting._

He focused his energy and grasp the slippery sense of self before he could let it fully consume him. Instead, Tsuna redirected it to run faster to lose the assassins in the forest.

Tsuna hums to Lambo, calming him as Tsuna senses the enemies closing in. Tsuna closed his eyes and remember his friends, his pride, his wish, his promise to always be together...and a familiar fire wash over Tsuna.

He opens his golden eyes.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hayato and Takeshi ran through the unmoving crowd of people, annoyed and frustrated how they blocked their way to their boss. For once Hayato focused in calling the other guardians after Tsuna called for reinforcements instead of bombing the people.

At first some didn't want to help *cough* Hibari and Mukuro *cough*, which Hayato was about to threaten them to Reborn when he received a message from Hibari.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hibari was near where Tsuna was by the looks of the dropped candy and groceries and destruction. Hibari called the Namimori Disciplinary Committee for clean up, but they didn't answer. Hibari was confused and furious at the impossibility of his committee daring to ignore their president. 

_Must bite them to death for their insolence_ , he darkly thought as he left a message and send the other guardians instructions to where Tsuna may be located.

He followed the trail into the forest. Unfortunately for the Vongola Cloud, the Sun guardian, Ryohei yelled at his phone who happen to stand next to the unnoticed Hibari, saying something about he found his extreme brother's location by the explosions deep in a forest. Hibari proceeded to bite-err beat him with his tonfas to shut him up.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hayato twitched since both Ryohei and Hibari left on their VX-Phones, hearing them fight each other. Hayato barely hanged up when Chrome call next, barely saying Mukuro and her have already made contact with the enemy.

" _We barely separated one from Bossu, but Storm-san I believe if the other guardians don't show up soon, Bossu would not last long_."

Hayato and Takeshi speed up as they entered the forest. Thankfully they found who they were looking for. Takeshi barely ducked Lambo's grenades, yet they didn't see the two mists in the fight.

"Worried for Chrome-chan and Mukuro?" Takeshi grinned when he asked a sputtering Hayato.

"O-of course not!" Hayato summoned his Vongola Gear. He aimed and shoot the assassin behind Tsuna, who was focusing the two in front of him. The Cloud and Sun are yet to arrive. Naturally the storm is furious with them.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Meanwhile at entrance of the forest, Hibari barely put away his bloody tonfas as Ryohei twitched from the ground, but after a minute, he stood up again ready for another round against Hibari. That is until Reborn showed up and began shooting them.

"Go save your Dame boss, you idiot fighting maniacs!" Reborn kicked them deep into the forest. He pulled his fedora and turned his Leon-green gun into a special green balloon in search of his danger-prone student over the forest, anxiously.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Lambo is having the time of his life because Tsuna-nii gave him full permission to go wild after destroying one copy of the three enemies that Tsuna-nii was stuck with.

Tsuna was glad for the infinite number of grenades the little boy possessed. They did need all the help they can get. Though Tsuna lamented he didn't brought his contacts and X-Headphones, which are being upgraded right now. 

_No matter, I will use what I have with my dying will!_  Tsuna narrowed his golden eyes and summoned more fire on his gloves, "Burning Axle!" Tsuna was able to weaken one of his assassins, but a light surrounded the enemy and was immediately healed. Tsuna cursed.

When Takeshi-kun and Hayato-kun attacked one of the assassins, the latter smirked at Tsuna. Tsuna felt uneasy. Then he shot Tsuna successfully. By successfully was Tsuna, who was flying with Lambo on his back, used Primo’s' cloak, but to no avail. The shots broke through it what was always been an impenetrable shield.

Lambo screamed when Tsuna's flames suddenly disappeared, quickly falling. As his arm and leg burned in pain, Tsuna shifted Lambo and use his body to protect the little boy until Hayato used his Sistema C.A.I. to catch them via platform. Hayato flinched as he heard their loud harsh landing. 

_Note to self, learn to cushion any free fall on the platform_ , Hayato mentally calculated, but he shook his head to focus battling the enemy with Takeshi.

"Tsuna-nii?" Lambo tried to ignore how Tsuna gripped him too tightly, groaning in pain. Then what seems like forever to the little boy, Tsuna gave him a small smile and muttered toward his fighting friends, "Thanks Hayato."

The protective storm nodded. Hayato took advantage of the shield qualities of the Sistema C.A.I. and did quick inventory of his boss' injuries. Hayato frowned letting know Takeshi that Juudaime was in more pain and hurt than it can be seen.

Hayato informed Tsuna, "Turf head should be arriving with the crazy prefect, Juudaime."

Then faced the sad clown who dared to hurt his precious Juudaime and glanced at Takeshi, who mutely agreed his fury. Takeshi's bat flashed and slash the enemy with his katana engulfed with his rain flames.

Lambo began to shout, "Lambo-sama will destroy anyone who hurts his big brother!" when he noticed something. Tsuna-nii was rubbing his forehead. Lambo knows that Tsuna-nii was sensing something bad is going to happen.

"They’re multiplying again!" Hayato cursed. There were now were 4 of them.

"Must. Stay. CA—ALM!" Lambo pulled out an orange bazooka from his afro as Tsuna panicked, who tried to take it away when a barrage of explosive shots broke the shield platform of the Sistema C.A.I. While the Sky and Lightning flame wielders fell once again with the bazooka spinning above them, Tsuna saw Ryohei and Hibari rushing in toward the nearest, newly appeared assassins.

"Ryohei-nii-san!" Tsuna threw Lambo at Ryohei before Tsuna crash through the tree branches and landed hard on the ground. Too tired to move, Tsuna groaned, unable to dodge the incoming bazooka. Last thing he heard was a furious shout, "Chaos Shot!"


	3. (The) bazooka

The smoke seemed to spread throughout the clearing as Reborn's shots pierced the smoke where the assassins hid. When it cleared, there were no assassins, but also no sign of Tsuna or the bazooka. They feared for the worst.

"Gwahaha! Lambo's new bazooka saved Tsuna-nii!" Lambo cheered from a shocked Ryohei’s arms, not realizing the implications of what just happened.

"What do you mean new?" Hayato glared at the little Lightning guardian.

"Where did the extreme bazooka go?!" Ryohei snapped out of his stupor, looked around, but was ignored. He sighed and return to heal a squirming Lambo.

Hibari from his tree, threw something at Ryohei. Surprised and wary, Ryohei caught it with his free hand. Lambo stared at it and squealed for it was a grape candy.

"So where did you get it?" Chrome whispered, but Lambo heard it over his chewing somehow.

"Lambo found it next to Tsuna-nii's bed when Lambo went to keep Tsuna-nii company. Lambo thought Tsuna-nii was lonely without stupid Reborn who stayed with Mamma!"

"Haha, that is weird, since didn't Tsuna prohibited Spanner and Giannini to not mess with time anymore. Even the kid said so," Takeshi grin a forced smile as he feared for his best friend's disappearance into the time stream, again.

Hayato trembled with fury as he tried to call the mechanics to vent out and complain. For a minute he had no signal when they felt something shift around them. Hibari tensed, but sidetracked when Hayato began to yell obscenities at the confused mechanic duo in his VX-Phone.

" _Whoa, whoa, we did what to a bazooka_?" Giannini asked.

" _He said it was an orange one, Giannini_ ," Spanner frowned, " _though that is weird. We hadn't upgraded a bazooka since Vongola and Reborn told us not to mess with it let alone make an orange one. Maybe the Bovino famiglia might know something since they do have the original plans._ "

"Sounds fishy," growled Hayato.

"Kufufu, you will say that little kitten," smirked Mukuro. Hayato took out his dynamite, but Takeshi absentmindedly put them out.

"Maa, maa, we have to calm down. Tsuna is counting on us to figure it out," Takeshi gave off some rain flames to calm down the tensed guardians.

"5 minutes passed..." Reborn put in. Everyone froze wondering what could it mean. They hoped is not a repeat of The Future incident.

Hayato cursed and hanged up the two mechanics. He looked up to the worried and some indifferent guardians, "Alright, we all going to get in contact with anything related to the future and I will call those Bovino idiots for the plans..."

Hayato suddenly tensed as he felt a familiar powerful flame appear out of nowhere. Everyone looked around and Reborn summoned his green gun and shoot at the unsuspecting bushes.

"Do be careful Reborn," a dark silhouette calmly walked out to the battle stance ready guardians and Reborn.

"As if you wouldn't able to dodge that," scoffed Reborn.

"Soon I would not able to," Kawahira, or as some know him as Checkerface, smiled mysteriously. Though today he is wearing a plain green kimono, looking harmless.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi gripped his katana tightly, but tried to look carefree, "Haha, do you by any chance know where is Tsuna?"

"Hmm, how curious. However did you get that idea?" Kawahira just gave them a nice smile.

"Just a feeling," shrugged Takeshi as Hayato fingered his belt buckle filled with different Vongola boxes.

"Very observant, isn't he, Reborn?" Kawahira casually glanced a blank face Reborn that only his trigger finger twitch, betraying his emotions, "All I know so far, he will be back in a week and a day, but he might be different."

"And..." Reborn asked.

"Depending what he does, you all might be affected in a sense _,_ " Kawahira flashed away and disappeared.

"If he knew what happened to Tsuna, you think maybe he knows who is and where the assassin went?" Takeshi asked turning to Hayato. Hayato turn white then red before his hands went toward Takeshi, wanting to strangle him.

"Well  _Vongola Guardians_ , do your job that Decimo's right hand man gave you and by the end of the week come here again to share your findings," Reborn gave off a little killer intent to get them running.

Only him, the two Vongola Mist Guardians, and Lambo (Ryohei passed him to Chrome after checking him for any more wounds) walked out of the forest into the town.

"Curious..." Reborn uttered as he was carried by Chrome since Lambo insists he is a big boy that unlike Reborn, he can walk by himself. Reborn decided to let that slide. 

_Darn I am getting soft. Stupid cold_ , thought Reborn.

"What is Reborn?" Chrome fixed her on eye at the toddler in her arms.

"Things are moving again, everything was frozen earlier," Reborn wondered since when did he felt comfortable with the two illusionists that deceive everyone and themselves, but went on, "even Mamma and the two children did not respond my questioning or let alone move."

"Kufufu, is that why you came furious or is it because someone able to land a hit on your student?" Mukuro snickered at the deadpanned look of the toddler. Lambo was just ahead in sight, singing a silly song.

"Is like I never trained him or something. Dame-Tsuna should have lasted longer," huffed Reborn uncharacteristically, mentally hating himself of the slight loss of control of his emotions.  _Dame-Tsuna you better be alright or I will take your days off for a year!_

"I send Mukurowl to check on Bossu, and when our opponent shot twice, it pierced through Bossu’ Primo's cloak," Chrome slightly frowned as she informed them.

"Impossible, nothing can penetrate that...but then again I did see the Sistema C.A.I. shattering by the shots though," Reborn did not like this.

“Mukurowl disintegrated," at this Reborn looked up to Chrome confused, "with only grazed of those shots. If so, that would explain Bossu's flames disappearing immediately after being shot at," Reborn cursed worried about Tsuna since just before he disappeared, the young boy was in a bad condition and now maybe his flames temporary sealed?  _Oh Dame-Tsuna, is this what you felt when I disappear in the future? Please be alright._

 


	4. Help me (escape)

An alarm blared, waking up Tsuna. He ignored it with years of past loud wake up alarms, groaning in pain as he tried to sit up, groggily. Tsuna tried to remember how Reborn knocked him out this time, that is when he felt a slight weight on his stomach. He blearily stared at the small cylinder. It was the shrunken orange bazooka. Then he groans again as he got a headache, finally remembering what happened.

"But why is it small?" Tsuna muttered staring at the tiny bazooka that now fits his hand. After squinting, he realized he was in a low light room.

Tsuna looked around as he put away the bazooka in his pocket. With care, Tsuna stood up and was surprised that he no longer felt any pain. He checked himself and was shocked at the lack of any wounds from the fight with the assassin other than the blood stains and ripped clothes. Once finished taking inventory, the young brown haired boy tried to summon his flames to check if they were available, but he was interrupted by voices outside of the room. Panicked, Tsuna quickly crawled under a strange bed and tried not to think about the why the floor was wet.

"...yes Experiment #69 was a success after all," what Tsuna saw from his shadowed view it was a white coat man who opened the door quietly speaking as the others looked around the hallway before shutting the door behind them. Before the door muffled the noises, he caught that it was explosions.

"Too successful if you ask me—the kid destroyed half the—and now he will kill us all taking our other side projects with him," Tsuna can barely hear what the scientists say as they went to a closet room taking out items and setting fire the rest. Then the room began to shake a little.

"Well, I admit this place is a lost cause, but I am taking the kid with me," growled one scientist. Tsuna barely hold a gasp when he saw the scientist cocking a familiar gun. 

_HIIEE! It’s the same one as the crazy sad assassin used on me!_ Tsuna panicked, but remember what they say earlier:  _kid._ Tsuna narrowed his eyes and waited the scientists leave before following behind them.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna barely able to breathe through the smoke spreading in the hallway. He debated if he should follow the masked scientists by crawling. Tsuna looked around quickly while still having the scientists within his view. Catching sight of a coats’ rack, Tsuna took the dark orange jacket with a hood and quickly went to follow the scientists again.

He almost lost sight of them, but using his intuition he found them deeper into the damaged building. Tsuna had to breathe through his long sleeves to breathe easier. Then the smoke thicken that Tsuna finally admitted defeat and crawled silently. Knowing he would need his hands to crawl, Tsuna pulled his hood to cover his face. He wondered why the scientists were sitting down looking around the corner without moving from their spot. One of the scientists fingered his gun.

Tsuna quietly followed their line of sight and saw through the dark violet flames. There were 3 small silhouettes.

They seemed not to notice the gun being cocked just seconds before being shot. Tsuna was not having it. He shoots up from the ground to kicked up the gun to the side shooting the ceiling, thankfully away from the children.

"RUN!" Tsuna yelled to the children as he went to beat the sick scientists. They got nothing on Reborn. Or even Lambo for that matter.

After destroying the gun and knocking out the scientists, Tsuna looked up and noticed a soot covered child, who stayed behind to stare at Tsuna, unaware or uncaring at the fire coming closer. Tsuna ran after him through the flames.

Fortunately, they caught up with other two children just outside of the burning building. Tsuna faintly feels the coldness of Vindice. Quickly, he herded the boys behind a wall just as the Vindice noticed Tsuna.

Before Tsuna knew it, he was held down by their chains. Tsuna tried not to fidget in his restraints, hoping the boys wouldn't do anything stupid.

No such luck.

"Oy! Let him go, byon!" one of the children growled.

_BYON?!_ Tsuna thought horrified at the implication.

"Kufufu what is this? Another form of torture?" The child who Tsuna had to drag out of the fire, twirled a familiar looking trident.

_What the—?!_ Tsuna panicked, "HIEEE! MUKURO?!"

"Oya, oya, no one knows my name except **me** ," Mukuro's voice was slightly higher than Tsuna remembers and smaller than him in height. Tsuna glanced from his chained position and saw the other two children were the younger version of Ken and Chikusa.

Turning his attention to the Vindice, he realized the guards were going to capture the three children. He decided to speak up, "I have a preposition for Bermuda."

At this the Vindice guards froze.

**_“...who are you?_** " one that Tsuna suspects to be Jagger. He still somewhat afraid of him, but also upset from last time they met. Jagger did almost kill his friends. 

_This Jagger is not him, calm down,_  Tsuna barely turned to face the guard. Tsuna showed his sky ring and lit it with his sky flame without letting the younger Mukuro see it. After a long beat of silence, they loosen Tsuna's chains and surrounded him and the three children.

" ** _You all coming with us..._** " Jagger's raspy voice commanded them.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Only Tsuna stood in the presence of the baby (secret) Arcobaleno. The three younger versions of the Kokuyo gang stood outside the room, worried. Tsuna prayed he wouldn't mess up the meeting.

Bermuda glares at him in silent question. Tsuna takes in a deep breath and meets his glare. He knows he cannot say too much being that he was in the past somehow, so he would say as much as he could, "I’ve been informed from a reliable source, you will oversee the Tri-ni-sette power and the  _curse_ will be broken."

" ** _...prove it_** ," Tsuna barely hold the urge to groaned and wonder why he thought this will be easy. It seems releasing more information was needed.

He straightens up making sure his dark orange hooded coat hides his identity and spoke as much power in his voice as possible, "The man with the black and white mask, going by the name Checkerface along with his assistant, created the Representative battles that each Arcobaleno select a team that represents them so the Arcobaleno winner will have their curse broken. Unfortunately, it was just an elaborated act and what I have understood...I was on the candidate list for the new Arcobaleno."

There was a silence as Bermuda stared at Tsuna to check if he was telling the truth, **_"...deal. We will release the two younger boys_**."

Tsuna almost sighed in relief when he caught on what Bermuda said, "Wait! What about Mukuro?"

" ** _No, that boy must be immediately executed if not, sealed away. He is too dangerous_** ," Bermuda glared, but Tsuna wasn’t intimidated.

"You will not do that to him!" Tsuna felt his flames flared as they were no longer weak and restrained as he stood in front of Bermuda.

" ** _You dare defy me..."_** Bermuda glared as his dark pacifier glowed a dark eerie light. Tsuna didn't backed down.

"Yeah! And if I must I will also defeat you again!"

" ** _Lies_**!" He strikes at Tsuna, but the Neo-Vongola Primo used his flames to dodge the attack that broke through the door.

Tsuna quickly flew toward the trio and blasted a path to a nearby portal, "Quickly!"

Tsuna stayed behind as he let out Hyper X-Stream with his upgraded Vongola Gear. It pushed the Vindice guards and Bermuda back as Ken and Chikusa entered the portal, but Mukuro stayed behind and shouted, "Hurry up! I prefer not owe a debt, especially someone with sky flames!"

Tsuna yelled, "Forget about that! Go! I promise you, we will meet again!"

Mukuro stared at him incredulously and Jagger took advantage of it. A chain got hold of Mukuro. Tsuna quickly cut off his attack and rushed over. He grab the chain between Mukuro and Jagger, then use his harmony element to make it easier to break through the undead chains.

Tsuna grabbed Mukuro' shoulders and subconsciously released a small bit of his sky flames into a strangely upset Mukuro, "I will do it with my dying will, Mukuro."

Tsuna pushed the shocked Mukuro into a portal that the other two left earlier. Tsuna turned to face an angry Vindice and summoned quickly Natsu uttering  _Modo Attaco,_ not letting the Vindice see his attack (yeah, he prefers they wouldn't recognize him in the future) and turned his glove into a gauntlet, hidden inside his surprisingly, resistant long sleeves. Tsuna used the Big Bang Axle to destroy the portal.

" ** _You have some nerve, sky flame user_** ," the Vindice prepared a powerful flame of Night attack at the cornered Tsuna. Tsuna prepared himself when a strong light came out of his pocket. Tsuna took it out and it was the bazooka. It immediately grew big and Tsuna gapped wide-eyed at its side. The crazy orange bazooka was doing a countdown and is already 7 seconds!

Shocked out of dying will form, Tsuna panicked as the Vindice attacked. The attack was very close to Tsuna when the bazooka blinked zero.

_Poof!_

_BOOM!_

Bermuda cursed that not only the strange dark orange hooded coat boy escaped, but their own attack just destroyed all their portals. Because of that, the trail to the three children will be cold by the time they fix even one portal. 

_One day that boy shall pay,_ Bermuda mentally swore as the rest of Vindice next to him shuttered.


	5. Yakuza Takeover (attempt)

Tsuna felt déjà vu as he groans in pain from the hard ground. He wondered if Mukuro escaped or if the Vindice still have a grudge against him once he returns...

_Of course, they are_ , Tsuna mentally cried,  _I practically destroyed their portals and if I came here still alive, then probably most of their transportation portal room as well._  Tsuna thought the irony, how it’s usually his guardians the ones destroying everything and him dealing with the consequences. Although nothing what they have done is nothing compared to what he did to the most feared mafia police's portal room. Reborn will think it’s hilarious.

_Where am I now?_  thought Tsuna, trying not to freak out. He was about to open his eyes when heard people near him.

"Hey! There is a dark cloak thing in the alley. You think it’s still alive?" a low grunt voice asked.

"Wait, we have to be careful, it could be a detective in disguise," hissed another.

Tsuna peeked a look through the low hood covering half his face. There were grunts who were not looking at him yet, still debating what to do to him. Slowly he stood up and quickly look around for somewhere to hide. 

_The trash bin it is_ , Tsuna sighed annoyed.

"So, where is it?" asked the second voice Tsuna heard earlier just as he froze in his hiding place.

"It was right there!" the low grunt voice exclaimed. He holds his breath when they neared his hiding spot.

"Have you been drinking a lot again?"

"No! ...I did the other stuff though."

"You idiot! You probably imagined it..." the voice trailed off as the two left.

Tsuna sighed in relief. After checking for the little troublemaking bazooka in his coat’s pocket and fixing his hood, Tsuna walked out of the dark alleyway to figure out where he is. Tsuna suspected he must be somewhere in Japan by the language those two spoke earlier.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna walked around still feeling exhausted. Apparently, he hadn't recovered from the trip and breaking whatever seal he had from the first fight, plus overcoming the Vindice, all of which used up the barely recovered flames. He could sleep a week if wanted to, but first thing first: Where is he really?

He looked around and frowned, realizing it looked eerily like the very spot he lost his groceries with Lambo. Yet it looked like it was the shady side of town with graffiti all over the shop’s walls and broken window, looking nothing like the nice shops of his time.

Focused at the large difference, he accidentally crashed into someone.

"Sorry," Tsuna automatically bowed and began to walk away without looking for a response as he was deep in his thoughts. That is if a hand wasn't holding his arm hostage.

"Watch it kid—Wait a darn minute, ITS YOU!" Tsuna looked up to his captor who was wearing sunglasses and noticed the familiar grey suit, but he paid more attention now at the voice and the strange looking gun that Tsuna now saw was black and white.

"The scientist with the gun!" Tsuna shocked the man with his outburst, which Tsuna took advantage of. He ran, reminiscing his Dame days running from bullies or was it when Reborn being more trigger happier than usual and running for his life?

He ran as far as he can to gain distance from the crazy scientist until he stopped to catch his breath. It was by sheer will he was still standing, though he was even more tired. He wondered if the bazooka is powered by his flames or something to lose that much flames so quickly.

Once he no longer heard the other’s rushing steps, Tsuna places his hand over the nearest object next to him to catch his breath. Just as he was able to breath normally again, his hand began to burn somewhat. With a hiss, Tsuna takes his hand away whatever it was burning it.

He turns to look and gap. It was a blown-up car, flames now nonexistent. Tsuna frowned and looked around and realize he was in the middle of a battlefield of broken, burned cars.

And was that a patrol car?!

BOOM!

An explosion went off near Tsuna as he ducked at the sudden assault of bullets from all over the destroyed street. It was a Yakuza versus Police. Tsuna let his intuition guide him, warning him something is going to happen.

He reached the barricade of cars and barely sneak under it as many officers focused on the enemy on the other side of no man's land. Tsuna looked around when he saw in one of the patrol cars farther away from the barricade, was a little boy. Tsuna couldn't see who it was, but he did see the sunglasses, scientist guy. 

_What is up with this guy? One will think he is after little boys, but only to kill them!_ Tsuna would have pulled his hair in frustration, if the boy wasn't in danger since he didn't see the assassin yet.

**Click**. The man prepared to shoot when Tsuna rushed at him with the help of the little sky flame he barely summoned to boost his speed and pushed him to the ground. The shot seared away the roof which the nearby officers panicked, rushing to the damaged patrol car.

Tsuna was dazed as he looked for the crazy scientist, but couldn't find him. He was gone. He shakily stood up, barely catching the tail of the officer’s conversation.

"...Are you alright?!" an officer asked the little boy.

"Let go or I will bite you to death!" growled the boy.

_Nononononono! Please if someone loves me out there, please don't let it be..._

"Sorry Kyoya-sama, but I have to make sure you alright, after all you are the Chief's son."

_Damn!_ Tsuna hanged his head and realize he cursed. He would have done more, but he was swaying on his feet.

"Uncle, that midget dark orange cloak-san saved me from being shot at," Kyoya-kun pointed at Tsuna.

Said midget looked up and noticed the officer looked like Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's right-hand man to the Namimori Disciplinary Committee.

The officer put away a long stick from his mouth into a pocket in his uniform, then he bowed in gratitude, "In name of all the Namimori Police department, thank you on saving the Chief's son."

"...Officer Kusakabe, who damage my car?" a killer intent engulfed the area after the deep voice asked behind Tsuna.

Tsuna turned to face with an older, but sharper look of his cloud guardian.  _It’s Hibari's father,_  Tsuna's intuition provided. Tsuna didn't have the energy to deal with this anymore, so he fainted.

"Herbivore," Tsuna mentally cried as he last heard both Hibaris muttered the word as the darkness took him.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna woke up in a nice dark room. He warily opened his eyes and almost jumped to see a man watching over him.

"...worry not, little herbivore," if it wasn't his intuition telling him otherwise, he would have thought he was seeing Hibari's older self.

"Are you K-kyoya-kun's father?" Tsuna wasn't used to calling Hibari, err Kyoya-kun's first name, but if his intuition says is true,

_Always listen your intuition, Dame-Tsuna_

he should have a way to differentiate between them.

"...how would you like to be Kyoya-kun's bodyguard?" not really answering the question, but the man stares intensely as he asked Tsuna.

"I thought I was an herbivore?" Tsuna asked and bit his lip, not believing he been hanging out with his friends too long that he became suicide enough to talk back to possible Chief Police of Namimori.

Now that he thinks about it, last thing he heard in his time, the police were pathetic that even Hi-Kyoya-kun was disgusted by them. Guess it wasn't just because the law herbivores weren't doing their job. Maybe something happened.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately the older Hibari gave Tsuna a dark smirk, "So the herbivore does have fangs," he went on, "I sense great power from you and I trust you."

Then he stood up and slide opened the door to show sitting Kyoya-kun at the door, waiting impatiently.

"Fight me Father!" glared Kyoya-kun at his father.

"No."

He shut the door at the boy's face. Tsuna sweat dropped, but sat in attention when the Police Chief turned to Tsuna, "You may begin now."

Tsuna didn't need to be told twice. He was happy he still had his coat on with his hood covering his face. He briefly wonders if the man did a background check on him.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The bazooka showed no numbers counting down as Tsuna checked again. It has been four days since he came into this time. He tried not to get near where his younger self could be. He also tries not to think if it’s even possible to be two places at once. Only during the night he thought of it since during the day he was focused on guarding the small cute kid.

_HIEE! What am I thinking this kid being_ adorable _when one day he will grow up to be the feared demon prefect that ever walked this earth!_

Sometimes the older Hibari talks with Tsuna, especially after he unconventionally saved his son when he picked a fight with the yakuza that crossed over to their side. It was shocking to know the fighting yakuza being the small Momokyokai yakuza that what seemed long time ago easily beaten by him and Dino (and his guardians) after the fake-kidnapping incident. 

_So, there were feared once a upon a time,_  Tsuna thought as he had heard rumors of how half the town lived in fear (For some unknown reason, where his younger self lived at the other side of town untouched by them, probably thanks to his father).

Even though they were easily defeated by Tsuna, giving the police hope, the chief of the police seems to be thinking of making a hard decision. His intuition whispers something along the lines of  _like your Future self that you’ll never be._

His thoughts were interrupted when Kyoya-kun asked Tsuna, "Herbivore, do you know Fon?"

Tsuna stopped his tracks from dragging Kyoya out of the old warehouse the boy had sneak into earlier.

"Fight me now!"

He stared at the boy, shocked of how perceptive the kid was. Pushing the kid back into a wall when scurrying yakuza members passed by, "Kyoya-kun," mentally Tsuna was glad for his disguise so Kyoya-kun wouldn’t remembers this, "why do you fight?"

"To be stronger," Tsuna felt the strength of the boy, but it felt like something was missing compared to his older self, and it isn't experience.

Before Tsuna can asked again, he heard a voice, "...so you will follow my demands, correct?" Tsuna quickly pulled back the annoyed Kyoya-kun.

"Of course, I will do anything to protect Namimori, even if to dirty my hands," it was the chief police. Kyoya-kun froze, while Tsuna narrowed his eyes wondering something is off. The chief checked his watch and sighed, "Well, time is up."

"You—!"the Momokyokai yakuza boss glared as if realizing something. Explosions interrupted him. The place shook and Tsuna realize he followed Kyoya-kun to the very stronghold of the Momokyokai. The boss turned to the calm Chief, "Are you insane?!"

"Didn't I say I will dirty my hands?" said the chief straighten his uniform calmly.

"I thought you were going to pay me money not send kamikaze police idiots?!"

"That is why you are not a carnivore," growled the older Hibari as the place shook, not moving from where he stood. Tsuna realize the man was going to take down the boss along with him! And both he and Kyoya-kun were still within the exploding area. Why did Kyoya-kun decided to sneak into the yakuza turf today of all days?!

"Well, well the trouble maker Cloak-san," a voice behind them said. Tsuna loosen his grip on the little boy in surprise that the boy ran to his father. Or so Tsuna thought.

The boy ran past the surprise father, "Kyoya-kun?!" and jumped the yakuza behind him hidden in the shadows. Tsuna quickly turned to the scientist that still wore the strange grey suit as a memory tried to catch his attention, but he pushed it out of his mind to focus on fighting him. He caught a glance of the older Hibari fighting the boss with his tonfas reflecting all the bullets aimed at him.

Then the crazy scientist dared to aim his weapon to shoot the boy. Tsuna barely pulled Kyoya away from scientist as the latter shot multiple times at them. One bullet caught the yakuza boss through his thigh and he dropped hard on the ground in surprise and pain.

Tsuna quickly summoned Natsu to help the Chief, when he senses the scientist behind him. Before Tsuna can duck, Kyoya-kun squirmed hard that Tsuna twisted wrong and was shot cleaned through his shoulder barely missing the boy's head in his arms.

Tsuna barely bit a cry of pain thinking back this is nothing compare to what Daemon done to him. Since this Kyoya-kun wasn't Tsuna's, it meaning the boy was horrified by the blood on his head realizing what he caused.

"Herbivore?" Kyoya's small voice woke up Tsuna's pondering fast enough to duck another shot, but Tsuna felt Kyoya gasped in fear. He looked up and realize that earlier shot was so clean that it went through the chief who stood behind him, as well. He was down.

Tsuna quickly lets go of Kyoya-kun who ran to his father, leaving Tsuna to finish off the scientist, but he was nowhere to be found. Again. Fortunately, his intuition says he no longer  _here._

A small whisper of a whimper reminded Tsuna of his priority. Grasping his wounded shoulder, Tsuna returns to the Hibaris’ side. By the time he took his spot next to Kyoya, the chief whispered to his son, "...go help cloak-san and  _bite him to death_ , my little carnivore."

Tsuna smiled wistfully as he saw the true strength of Kyoya Hibari and went to beat the boss and the rushing in yakuza members with his father's (now his) tonfas. No mercy at all.

"Thank you, Vongola heir," Tsuna turned to looked down the Chief in surprised. He smirked, blood coming out of side of his mouth, "'course I checked, I am the Chief for a reason."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Somehow, Tsuna really doesn't remember how, but the trio able to escape the last explosion and rested at the edge where all the officers who survived rested.

"Chief!" Officer Kusakabe rushed to the dying man.  _Even if I had Sun Dying will flames, there is nothing I can do, but I still wish..._  Tsuna sighed sadly.

Kyoya-kun glared at his father and in a short glare contest a long conversation and promises were made.

Bowing his head in reverence, Officer Kusakabe informed his Chief, "The Momokyokai are no longer strong enough to attack the town anymore, your plan worked." The Chief smirked and breathe his last.

Tsuna bowed his head when he saw his pocket glow. The orange bazooka glowed expanding on his hand and there was a countdown of 6 seconds. He looked up at a barely holding together Kyoya. Tsuna went to sit in front of him.

"You are going to be the strongest of them all," Tsuna said this as he places his hand on his shoulder and a slight gleam of his sky flame engulf Kyoya-kun, somehow giving him peace.

"See you soon..." Tsuna uttered as he disappeared in an orange poof of smoke.

A man in a green kimono sighed sadly, staring at the clearing smoke.


	6. The only way (may fail)

Tsuna blinked away the black dots in his vision before cringing when his bleeding shoulder throbbed. Once the pain became bearable, Tsuna frowned when for a second he didn't understand what people were talking about around him.  _Its Italian!_ Tsuna sighed in relief once he able to formulate his thoughts,  _Thank you for small mercies of Reborn's teachings of Italian last month._

He stood up, but he felt woozy by the loss of blood. Tsuna heard a gasped behind him as a young woman spoke in Italian, "Oh dear! Are you alright?"

Tsuna's vision blurred trying to make sense on the silver and the woman's worried face. Since Tsuna felt no ill intent from her, he let himself be dragged into an alley. The woman knocked something that may be a door, which Tsuna already feeling the darkness take over his vision again.

"Don't worry I know someone who will help you," she explained waiting for something.

"Ah my lovely lady! What wondrous honor do you grace me with your precious presence," a man in a white coat gushed. Tsuna straighten up at the familiar flirting tone.

"Oh you, big flirt, I need your help with someone who needs your expertise," giggled the long silver-haired woman.

"Dr. Shamal?!" Tsuna gasped out as he pressed his wounded shoulder.

" **Who are you?** " Shamal put the woman behind him in protection tensing for battle.

"He is the one who needs your help Trident," explained the woman.

"Lavi~na," whined Dr. Shamal, "I don't treat men."

"But he's a boy, Trident!" Lavina slumped and coughed a little. Meanwhile Tsuna knew he needed medical help, but he would have to reveal himself since he yet to think of a cover story. The flying mosquito quickly made up his mind for him.

"Wait! I will tell you, but you must swear you will tell no one," Tsuna swinging his good arm in panic ducking any mosquitoes trying to attack him.

"Okay," quickly agreed Lavina. Shamal stared at her, but he sighed. He calls back his mosquitoes.

Tsuna muttered how Reborn will kill him.

"Wait! You know Reborn?" Shamal asked in surprised as if wondering why Tsuna is still alive.

Tsuna laughed nervously, but he coughed, summoning his training in introducing himself to potential allies. Tsuna pull back his hood using the arm that isn’t screaming in pain, "I am Neo Vongola Primo, my full name is irrelevant and best for you not to know."

"Why? Is it because you are from the future?" Lavina calmly asked as Shamal gapped in disbelief at her.

"Reborn is my tutor and yeah, I am from the future," Tsuna took out his orange bazooka that was still small, but no countdown on it. Tsuna sighed.

"That is impossible, I know the mafia can do many things, but time?" Shamal frowned not even questioning his authenticity of being Vongola. Looking like Primo does have its merits in this case.

"Oh, that is not true Trident, the Bovinos are working on it," Lavina put in. They stared at her, "What? I listen. People like to talk and never cared if I listen or not," she shrugged.

"Wait. Are you an experiment that gone wrong like Primo's clone?" Shamal groaned.

"NO!" he stared at him horrified, "I am his descendant."

"...our past or future?" Shamal asked.

"Future Trident, since he knows of you, maybe far into the future since right now Vongola is the ninth..." deduced Lavina.

Tsuna stared at her in surprise, "Wow, you are smart."

"Yet the woman is obsessed with the supernatural and UMAs," muttered Shamal.

Lavina blushed.  _Wait...Lavina..._ but his thoughts were interrupted as he swayed realizing he was dripping blood for a while now on the floor. He tried to remember what he was doing and began rambling, "I want to thank you for caring for my right-hand man," Tsuna bowed starting to lose his balance.

"Oh no…um..." Lavina gasped realizing why she went to the doctor in the first place, but also never caught Tsuna's name.

“ m’ ‘ame…yoshi," Tsuna muttered as he fell forward. He faintly heard Dr. Shamal reminding the woman about her lessons and left the boy to him.

"Thank you Trident!" Lavina left. Tsuna last thoughts were,  _I'm always losing consciousness in these trips._

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

It was morning when he woke up and heard crashes and an explosion. Tsuna still feeling out of it, fearing Kyoya was in trouble by the yakuza again and ran out. He opened the door and faced a three year old silver haired boy threatening a dazed Shamal as Lavina tried to pacify the boy.

"You crazy pervert!" the little boy threaten the annoyed doctor.

"I am not messing with your Sensei, she is my patient and I am just trying to help her get over her...cold," Tsuna sensed it wasn't a cold the woman was suffering from.

"Master Hayato, is alright," coughed Lavina, "You can trust him. He always helps me."

"I would have believed that yesterday, Sensei, but this morning he tried to flirt with my sister," Hayato-kun complained. Tsuna stood frozen at the doorway as Lavina stared at a sheepish Shamal.

"Isn't she barely a teenager?"

Shamal shrugged, "She looked older than she looks?"

"Shamal..." sighed Lavina. Tsuna coughed.

"Who are you?" snapped Hayato-kun. Tsuna opened his mouth, but froze forgetting to check if he was wearing his coat and hood on. Shamal smiled mischievously as if mocking him. Tsuna scowled as he felt he indeed wore his coat.

"He is my cousin from Japan, Yoshi-kun," put in Lavina. She said it in such a straight face that if he didn't have his intuition, he would have believed her.

"Oh, hello Yoshi-kun," he greeted by bowing and then grinned, "Your coat is awesome."

"Thank you, Hayato-kun," Tsuna smiled. The little three old precocious boy smiled bigger.  _I wonder what would Hayato-kun say if I call him by his first name in my time_ , Tsuna wondered.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"I wanted to hang out with Sensei," complained Hayato-kun as he showed Italy to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled sadly at Hayato, who is unaware that his sensei is really his mother. Tsuna wanted to tell him, but he already messed with time as it is.

"You really care for her, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, she is the best piano teacher ever!" he exclaimed, but tone it down, “and the only one who doesn't give me false smile. I know she is busy with concerts and stuff, but she makes time for me, unlike my family." Then the boy's mood darkens more, "Then again, maybe I don't have what it takes to be the heir, but what else I can do?"

"Hayato-kun..." Tsuna stopped unsure what to say when he saw something in the fruit stand, “How about we bring a watermelon and share with her?" Tsuna offered, Hayato-kun's face brighten up.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

That evening the four of them went to the Gokudera Mansion for Hayato's evening concert. After leaving behind Lavina and Shamal with the other guests, Tsuna and Hayato-kun were walking toward the concert hall within the mansion. Well Tsuna was walking, while Hayato-kun kept hiding behind vases, pillars, and sneaking around.

"What are you doing?" Tsuna was worried for the little boy.

"I can't let  **her**  see me," whispered Hayato-kun.

"Who?"

"My sister," he looked around before going on, "bakes a lot of cookies, but they get all nasty and poisonous and makes me eat it."

Tsuna stared at him and paled remembering all those times Bianchi force feed them (Reborn claims is for training against poison)' "That’s terrible."

Hayato-kun blinked, "You believe me?"

"Oh yeah I believe you alright..." Tsuna still not use to Bianchi's cooking of "Love"

"Haya~to!" A young girl called out behind them. It was Bianchi.

"She found us! Protect me Yoshi-nii!"

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

With a grim determination, Hayato played the piano, but Tsuna can barely hear it over Bianchi's poisonous food in his system. Tsuna ate most of the food since he has some resistant to her barely blooming Poison Cooking, unfortunately it was still lethal.

In the middle of the torture, Tsuna felt himself blushed by his right-hand man younger self calling him brother, after Bianchi pointed it out. She thought it was adorable and feed him more of her food.

Tsuna sighed and clapped with everyone when Hayato-kun painfully bowed, but he cheered up when he located Lavina's proud face. Tsuna was about to follow when he saw what he suspects the Gokudera boss, scowling at her direction. He follows his sight to see Lavina shaking her head in amusement at Shamal's attempts of flirting and telling him something that made him stopped. The boss looked at them jealously.

The Neo Vongola Primo went toward the man that crashed into his excited son, "Go greet the guests Hayato, don't go showing your emotions to our allies, it is shaming our famiglia," the father scowled at the subdued boy.

"Ah Gokudera-san," Tsuna summoned all his speaking-with-the-ally-I-don't-like-but-I-will-pretend-I-like-you smile that Reborn made him learned. Anything for his best friend, he went on, "your son is such a splendid boy and have a wondrous talent."

"Who are you?" the Gokudera boss demanded.

"He is Yoshi-kun, Sensei's cousin from Japan. He protected me from the assassins that the guards fail to stop." Hayato explained innocently knowing that if he called Tsuna his brother, it will not end well.

"What do you mean?"

"It is only by their protection and Dr. Shamal I am still alive as the guards leave to drink and do other strange things that Sensei made me never repeat," he whispered to his father, "she fears if I repeat them to you, you might kill them."

The boss stares and looks back at the serious, but bored looking guards. Tsuna puts in to bring the man's attention back, "Your boy is so talented that I believe he can be anything he wants to be.”

"Ah yes, but he will be my heir," he said like it was fate and cannot be changed.

"How wondrous that fathers set a bar for their children to overcome, but careful not to dictate all their choices, or you will  **regret it** ," Tsuna gave him a cold smile that was more intimidating with his hood shadowing half his face. The man said nothing as if in shock.

"Come along Hayato-kun, will you lead me to the entrance, I fear that I forgot my way out," chuckling at a disbelief Hayato-kun, who numbly nodded.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"That was awesome Yoshi-nii!" then the boy became confused, "what do you mean I can be anything I want?"

"In this life, there are many choices one can make. At first, we might need help deciding, but if your heart screams injustice or you feel 'this isn't what I want' then you must make a choice: stick with it and try harder or take a risk to the unknown," Tsuna explained, "pray that choice will not leave you with regrets."

They stood at the entrance where Lavina now stood alone waiting for Tsuna to take him back to Shamal (he left earlier for a late appointment or assignment he had to do).

"Sensei, you will come to my birthday, tomorrow right?"

"You already asked me that Master Hayato," smiled Lavina.

"But you never answered me," huffed Hayato-kun.

She only smiled fondly at the boy before kissing him in the cheek, "Behave and don't lose that pure heart," she ruffled his hair. He gave her a small smile and stood up straight, waving them good-bye.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna wonders if he should get use to waking up sore or in pain, when he heard a soft growl. He quickly stood up and almost crashed into Natsu.

"Eh? Why are you out?" Tsuna took inventory of his surroundings. The sun is positioned at high noon and smoke lingered in the air. There was the car he was in last that he remembered, burned to the crisp. He turned and found next to him an unconscious, pale faced Lavina. After checking her for any visible wounds, he sighed in relief as he remembered faintly summoning Natsu to break their fall from the tall cliff, when she lost control of the car.

He woke up Lavina and explained to her that he will fly them to Dr. Shamal for a checkup and figure out what happened exactly. She looked up to him worried, but Tsuna reassured her, "I will use Primo's cloak to cover you, so you will be fine." She bravely nodded.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Thank goodness you alright! Rumors were going crazy that you died! Yoshi what if the timeline messed up and she died or something!"

_My mother died in a car crash on her way to my birthday, Juudaime. Rumors says someone sabotaged her car or she committed suicide because of her terminal illness. But I believe is the former or just a freak accident since she had my present with her..._

"Dr. Shamal, she died in my time, this morning as matter in fact," confessed Tsuna looking down. Lavina and Shamal both gasped.

"What?! After I already found a cure?!" Both woman and young boy stared at him in mix happiness and shock. Lavina almost cried in happiness, although she did fall on her knees.

"But...is rather risky because you will be in a coma for a couple of years as your body settles down to fight it and...must be done right now," Shamal explained.

"That will mean..." Tsuna frowned.

"She’s will not be able to visit Hayato-kun until she is fully cured, since she must be in a lab, away from outside potential variables interfering with her healing phase."

"I'll do it," she said, "if I have to miss a little of my son's time so I live long enough to see him grow up and become the man I always wished to see, I will do it."

"Are you really sure?" Shamal asked softly.

She nodded, "Trident, would you watch over him, please?" he nodded. Lavina turned to Tsuna as she told him to wait.

After a couple of minutes, she came back, "Can you tell him I love him and give this present for me?"

"Of course, Lavina-san," Tsuna bowed as he tried to hide his tears, "You are a great mother, you remind me of mine."

"Go hurry, it's getting too sweet for me," growled Shamal, looking away.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Good thing he hurried because the mansion was full of panicking guests. There was an attack. Tsuna relied heavily on his intuition to find Hayato-kun, fearing the crazy scientist found him.

Unfortunately, it was as he feared by what he saw in the kitchen. Bianchi was in a stalemate as the grey suited man laughed a familiar way...holding Hayato-kun with the gun pointed to his head!

Thinking quickly, Tsuna muttered a plan to Natsu and went to distract the man.

"Hello again you crazy yakuza scientist," Tsuna greeted the man.

"What are you? A time-traveler? Did Kawahira send you?"

"What?" Tsuna asked surprised as Hayato-kun and Bianchi were left confused. They all stared at each other confused, when the assassin prepared to shoot.

The suffocating suspense was broken when the man cried out in pain, when Natsu burned him and disappeared. At this, Hayato-kun elbowed him and hid behind Bianchi while Tsuna rushed to the enemy.

"Bianchi throw the food at the assassin!" Bianchi was confused, but complied. Food was thrown as Tsuna went into close combat with him. Just as Tsuna was going to summon his flames as the man dodges the slightly purple fume food, the man strikes so quick that it took Tsuna a while to process he crashed into a wall.

"Don't worry Yoshi-nii! I will protect you!"

_Don't worry Juudaime! I will protect you!_

Tsuna blinked and almost gapped at Hayato-kun pulling out dynamite.  _Where did he get that?_

"I took it from the pervert's clinic," as if reading Tsuna's shock.

"I have wasted too much  **time** for this," the assassin muttered and shot erratically at them. When the smoke cleared, the man was gone. Tsuna mentally cursed.

"Yoshi-nii! You alright?! Where is Sensei?" Tsuna looked away. Hayato-kun slowly lowers his hands from grasping Tsuna’s cloak.

"So, it was true, what you said Bianchi," Hayato-kun sighed sadly barely holding his tears, "Father was furious with his guards you know. They confessed they sabotaged your car and I thought I lost you both, guess it was half true."

Tsuna silently took out a present and gave it to a confused boy, "This is your birthday present from her. She told me to tell you she loves you," Tsuna explained as the little boy slowly opened the box. It was a bracelet of music notes.

"It’s very beautiful, isn't it Hayato?" Bianchi softly said.

"Someday you will meet wonderful friends, find your purpose in life Hayato-kun, and you will be truly happy," Tsuna put in.

"Maybe," he didn't believe it. Then Tsuna's pocket glowed. He took out the expanding bazooka and it was counting down to 5 seconds.

"Yoshi-nii? What is that?"

"I'm leaving too, Hayato-kun," Tsuna sadly explained.

The boy wanted to say something, but he bit his lip. Tsuna sighed. He kneels in one leg to ruffled his hair. Tsuna uncharacteristically smirked, "If you wanted to, you could even be the best right-hand man the mafia as ever seen!" his sky flames engulf a surprised boy, who then nodded determined.

_Poof!_

Truly believing it this time, Hayato smirked as he holds the unlit dynamite, "In my own way, Yoshi-nii."


	7. She's gone (but we're here)

Tsuna blinked away and tried to get his balance back from the time jump he just went through. At the familiar sound of fighting, Tsuna focus on pinpointing where it was. He was stared at the woman who gracefully fought a familiar assassin with a black mask. Well at first anyways.

"You will pay for even thinking of hurting him!" She screamed at the man as she realized he was just toying with her.

Tsuna naturally summons his sky flames (strange how his coat didn't catch on fire) and yelled out, "HEY! Leave her alone, crazy yakuza assassin!"

Said assassin turned to Tsuna and growled, "Quit following me, foolish pawn!"

Tsuna just responded by flying toward the man, but he shots around Tsuna, disappearing within the debris. Tsuna mentally groaned that he lost sight of the man, again.

"Interesting sky flame, _child_ ," the woman commented as she fixed her kimono. How she able to fight in that, is beyond Tsuna.

Before he could respond, a little boy ran toward the woman, "Kaa-san!"

It was Takeshi-kun. Yep, Tsuna is completely not surprise. Only that it was quite fast he found his guardian even if he is younger by almost more than 7 years.

"Take-chan, are you alright?" the woman checked the giggling boy.

"Hai! I’m ok!" the little boy turned to Tsuna, "Haha, thank you for helping Kaa-san!" He bowed as he smiled widely.

Tsuna bowed back, "No, it’s alright. She’s very brave."

Tsuna wasn't sure how to act around a cheerful boy with his mother still alive right there.  _I wonder if I can save her too...?_

"How about as a thank you, a free meal of sushi, neh?" the woman offered. His intuition whispered him to keep his guard up.

"Err...no is alright..." Tsuna tried to turn down the invitation.

"Yay sushi!" Unfortunately, Takeshi-kun's excitement to have someone else, won out. Tsuna smiled nervously.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna smiled nervously at the strange man in front of him. Said strange man was glaring murderously at Tsuna, "Who is the kid?"

Times like this Tsuna cursed his small height even if he is little taller before meeting Reborn. Tsuna stopped that train of thought and decided to introduce himself to the man he thought he knew,  _unless I have entered to an alternative universe after all._

Tsuna bowed in greeting from his position in front of the counter inside of the TakeSushi restaurant, "Hello sir, my name is Yoshi, a traveler letting the path guide him to see all the sights of Japan."

"An Italian tourist?" the man glared suspiciously at Tsuna.

Before he could respond, Takeshi put in, "Tou-san! He helped Kaa-san with the creepy man with the mask!"

_Well there goes the theory of a possible evil twin of Tsuyoshi Yamamoto-san_ , Tsuna sighed. How this man who looks like he never smiled in his life will become the good-natured man who lets even the craziest guardians eat in his shop and be ok about it, he doesn't even know. 

_Must be a Yamamoto family trait or something,_ Tsuna thought back at his rain guardian strange thought processes and doing the impossible.

Tsuna barely snapped out of it when the man ordered Takeshi-kun to clean up for dinner and reminded him of his lessons. Tsuna wondered if his was why his best friend is very good with his swords with the whole practicing since he was little. After all, the last time he checked, Takeshi-kun only played baseball when Tsuna knew him before the mafia chaos.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

After they ate sushi, Tsuna was left alone with Takeshi's mother. Tsuna was tired and out of it that he just calmly walked back to wash his dishes just he and his friends done whenever they come to eat there. Unfortunately, it made the older Yamamoto woman suspicious.

"How do you know your way around this place like you been here many times before?"

A mother scorn is a scary thing to be directed at, which it was no wonder Tsuna's mind went blank and responded badly to defend himself, "Err... I used to come here often?"

Fortunately, his intuition kicked in and sensed an attack behind him. He ducked a sword that almost cut his head off.  _Hiiee! Takeshi's dad is scary!_  Tsuna thought as the man kept attacking him.

"Cutting it close don't you think," growled elder Yamamoto-san at his wife while his sword struck down inches away from Tsuna, leaving grooves on the ground in between his legs.

As the Yamamoto couple bickered, Tsuna felt partially insulted at being treated like a low life immature assassin at being ignored, but it was better than showing them he is capable of more. Speaking of his skills, his intuition yelled the crazy assassin is back again.

"No time for this nonsense," Tsuna muttered and summons his flames to sped up to the dojo behind the shop, leaving behind shocked parents.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

A glass broke and a cry of pain is what Tsuna first hears before he saw Takeshi throwing fast balls at the annoyed assassin. Taking advantage of the distraction, Tsuna jumps in to push back Takeshi-kun behind him, protectively.

"Leave now or suffer the consequences," Tsuna threatened by increasing his flames output and summoned Natsu.

The Sky lion cub growled as he began to grow bigger.

"No! It is you who will suffer the consequences, Kawahira's messenger boy!" sneered the assassin. Tsuna frowned as he saw the outfit of the assassin.  _Grey suit, mask, the gun...wait a minute...this whole time…_  "You were the multiplying assassin!"

"Hohoho, aren't you the funny one," Tsuna twitched at the mocking tone, though the man was confused by Tsuna's reference, "there is no way I am letting you warn him about me!"

Tsuna barely heard the click of the gun when Tsuna whirled behind him, pushing Takeshi-kun to the ground. There were many shots above them as they felt the debris of the wood being punctured. Unfortunately, one of the bullets grazed Natsu who abruptly disappeared. Tsuna was so shocked at the sudden disappearance that the assassin took advantage of it.

"Yoshi-kun!" Takeshi-kun cried out as Tsuna was abruptly pulled away from him, thrown outside. Without having time to get his bearings, the assassin took hold of Tsuna, blocking the Vongola heir’s ability to breath. Tsuna tried to fight the chokehold while glaring at his opponent.

"Sky flames, I wonder..." Tsuna went wide-eyed as he felt the man forcing him into Dying Will mode, but not any Dying Will mode. Ultimate Dying Will Mode.

His intuition going overdrive to find an escape that Tsuna could barely even think as he already knew it is bad for him to go into that mode. It began after everything calm down from those battles, Tsuna had felt something shift within himself and he was afraid of going into that mode.

It was after Tsuna recovered from the battles, Reborn tried to train him into entering Dying Will mode without the pills. It somehow led him into Ultimate Dying Will Mode.

It was no surprise in hence sight why Tsuna panicked after his flames went out of control. He barely just had enough control for Reborn to escape. Let’s just say after it was over, the affected area remained dead as if the area was deemed dangerous to even be near like a different plane existence or something.

When Tsuna almost died in that attempt of holding in his flames, Reborn swore he would not let Tsuna go that far until they gradually increase his flames and control it. It was kind of nice to see his tutor freak out on his behalf. Not so much when Reborn just doubled his training for that thought.

Now he is being forced into UDWM. He felt his flames swirled around them and felt something else, a different power awakens as if in another level. Unfortunately, this was what the assassin was waiting for because the chokehold tightens and felt the budding energy leaving him, going toward the assassin. Tsuna could only screamed as he felt something tear away from him.

"Well, well," Tsuna begin to feel numb as his flames now flickered around them. The assassin went on talking calmly, thankfully loosen his hold on Tsuna’s neck, "he actually sends you of all people, how naive of him."

Then everything began to warp around them, "It’s better to get rid of the competition. It wouldn’t be the first time."

Just as everything began to disappear, Tsuna heard something like glass shattering around them when a ball aimed true and slammed into the assassin's mask.

Before Tsuna could see behind the mask, he was abruptly dropped on the burnt grass. Tsuna barely glanced toward the broken dojo, seeing the older Yamamoto couple staring behind a worried Takeshi with a bat in hand. Tsuna's whole body was in agony from releasing strong flames. He just hopes his flames were not damage. He still had to make sure the Yamamoto family are safe, after all. First thing first though, his body screamed for sleep and Tsuna had no choice, but comply.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna sweat nervously at the woman's questioning that began just as he woke up in a nice soft, futon.

"You know of our line," the woman narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "sky flames are from bosses of a mafia famiglia and you are not taking  **him**."

"We left that kind of life ever since Take-chan was born, and only one group of fools was not fooled by our 'supposed deaths.'"

While her angry and protectiveness was terrifying, Tsuna was now awake, his body getting use to waken up the weirdest ways and this was nothing compared to Reborn’s wake up calls.

"You can't escape the Mafia forever, even if you live a supposed 'normal life'," Tsuna muttered remembering how his own father tried to shield him from such of life, but now look it got him. Don't get him wrong, he made his choice and maybe now he is truly accepting it. Maybe.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try," glared the woman. Tsuna for this wasn't afraid as he stared instead of a mafia seasoned fighter, but a mother who prays that her child wouldn't be tainted by her sin. Instead, Tsuna felt guilty and remorse that thanks to him, it just would not be so.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna wanted to look away even if his eyes were already covered by his hood, yet he looked at a heartbroken woman face on. The silence stretches at the implication of what could Tsuna meant.

"...So long as those flames stay pure and do your best to protect him, I wouldn't hate you, _much_ ," she stood up and left Tsuna to his thoughts.

_I will still do it even without promising you because we all going to fight together and come back alive to see the fireworks together,_  Tsuna gripped his blanket.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Both boys were picking up all the baseballs the little boy had hit all afternoon at the nearby park. Though it was rather turn of events he was once again left in charge of watching over the younger self of his friend.

After hitting none of the over a dozen fastballs, Tsuna wasn’t too shocked how even now his best friend was crazy for baseball. Even now he wonders if he was shot at or had a baseball thrown at him. Nope, there really is no difference whatsoever.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san are trying to get a better life because of me," Takeshi-kun breaking the silence as they clean up. Tsuna turned to Takeshi-kun in confusion when he reached for the baseball bag.

"Is it because I'm bad, they fight?" Takeshi-kun went on.

_Now that is simply not right_ , Tsuna thought and felt an eerie déjà vu.

"Yoshi-kun, what should I do?" Takeshi-kun pleaded to Tsuna.

He forgot to breath. Tsuna remembered it was just like this moment when Takeshi-kun asked him for advice and the next day the taller boy wanted to jump off the building. All because Tsuna gave him bad advice.

Tsuna gulped, zipping up the bag of Baseball equipment, wondering if he might make this worse as well. Glancing at the genuine worry and confusion at his best friend's eyes, begging for Tsuna to help him, made Tsuna chose. He just couldn't ignore him. Especially one of his precious friends.

"Just do your best and cheer for them. It isn't because you are bad, it’s because," Tsuna remembered the conversation he had with Takeshi's mom, "it’s because they love you so much," he thought about his big family, "they will do anything for you and your job is to support them and smile," the boy just stared at Tsuna still confused.

"I still don't understand."

"You will one day, but for now just know you won’t be alone and have your parents with you who will always love you."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

They heard fighting when they arrived the closed shop of TakeSushi. Just before they opened the door, it was slammed opened. Takeshi's mother left in a huff in a black suit, not even noticing them. Confused, they entered to face an upset older Yamamoto.

"No training today, son," Takeshi-kun blinked and Tsuna wondered at the change of character, "the food is wrapped up in the back and Yoshi-kun, would you keep an eye on my son for a moment longer, I need...a breather in the dojo." Without waiting for their agreement, he left. Tsuna felt dread and for the next two days it began to grow bigger.

It didn't help that his best friend's mother has yet to return and the older Yamamoto leave the dojo. So, on the third day, Takeshi-kun dragged Tsuna out to look for his mom.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

They were already too late.

Tsuna suspected Tsuyoshi knew of their mission and followed them. Probably to keep an eye on them. Now though they are facing couple of bodies that are no longer breathing. Except of one who is barely. Tsuna guessed by his intuition that these are the people who knew of the lie of the Yamamoto family surviving.

"Kaa-san?" Takeshi-kun asked, worried for his mother. Tsuna would have perturbed by Takeshi-kun's lack of reaction to the blood, yet he is more focus on the dying woman.

He heard a chocked sob behind him. Tsuna was about to step back to give them space when the mother pulled him closer.

"Please don't take him," she pleaded. Tsuna wondered for a second for the plea and realize she fears he came for Takeshi-kun's power.

"Don't worry I will give him time to enjoy his childhood. When I come back, I will give him a choice and I will do it with all my power to fulfill it," Tsuna whispered to her. She must had seen his resolve and somehow knew it will be so.

"Thank you," she let go of him. Tsuna took a step back and barely heard them talk.

"...smile for me, neh?" she muttered to Tsuyoshi who stepped out of the shadows and gave her a small smile. Takeshi nodded as he cried in her arms.

"Find friends who will always be at your side and wish to protect," she whispered to Takeshi before she gave her last exhale.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The funeral was on the next day, which was a quiet affair. After wards the two Yamamoto males shut themselves in their rooms. Tsuna not sure what to do, decided to just wait outside of Takeshi's room and gave him space. He only bothered the boy to leave him leftovers and greetings to show Tsuna is outside if he needs anything. Tsuna only waited 4 days before he decided to make a longer conversation.

"Takeshi-kun," Tsuna began after he knocked, "you shouldn't lock yourself any longer, is time for you to move on..."

"Shut up!" Takeshi-kun yelled from his room, Tsuna waited calmly for the boy to go on.

He did, "You don't understand! I am now alone and the one who truly loved me is gone!"

"What about your father?" Tsuna spoke up, "what about helping him since he is hurting just as much as you are and besides," the door opened to the teary little boy. Tsuna smiled at his lonely rain who one day will be surrounded by laughter and chaos just like him one day, "I am here."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

They went downstairs and froze as the sight of the open, crowded TakeSushi restaurant. There was so much laughter. It was a wonder why none of this was heard until then.

Tsuna twitched once he took in such a sight. It is very like his time (though it still lingers a little grief in the air). At the counter stood a laughing Tsuyoshi as he cut up sushi to the delight of the customers. Poor little Takeshi stood on the edge of last step, wondering what was he seeing. Tsuna wondered how he was going to snap out of the shocked boy when the older Yamamoto saw them.

"Glad you're back Takeshi! Can you clean yourself up and help me?" he sheepishly smiled, "It seemed that I have forgotten some of the menu items."

The customers laughed at the man good naturedly as the man finish off, "Yoshi-kun, if you can help serve the tables?"

"H-hai!" they both nodded and quickly went to work.

For the rest of the night, their spirits were up as they served the customers until it was closing time. While he was cleaning, Tsuna felt he was back at his time in the restaurant where he and his friends meet up and hang out. Tsuna had to shake his head before his thoughts turned to worry of how he will return. Once an hour after the last customer left, Tsuna finished up cleaning the tables.

Turning to the owner of the shop, Tsuna asked, "Is there anything else, you need me to do, Yamamoto-san?"

"Well—" The man began to speak when the door’s bells ranged at being pushed by someone.

"Ah, sorry good sir, I'm afraid we just closed the shop for the night, if you can come until tomorrow, we can serve you," Tsuyoshi giving an apologetic look.

"Pardon me, Mr. Yamamoto, I come to speak with...ah Yoshi-kun there you are," Tsuna looked warily at the green kimono man who looked too calm for Tsuna's comfort. It also didn’t help how he thought back days ago about the strange conversation with the assassin.

The boy nodded warily in greeting, "Uncle Kawahira."

"I wish for us to talk before you  **leave** ," Tsuna wondered maybe Uncle Kawahira was involved in this as the assassin had implied.

Before Tsuna could respond to that, he felt someone tugging his dark orange coat, "Yoshi-kun, are you leaving already?"

Takeshi-kun looked up sadly at Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and gave him a small smile. At the faint glow from his pocket, Tsuna kneeled to Takeshi's level knowing what would happen soon, "Never forget, you're not alone Takeshi-kun, I am always will be with you."

Tsuna poke Takeshi-kun's chest and his finger transferred some of his sky flames that surrounded the little boy for a second. Tsuna mentally frowned wondering why his flames subconsciously kept doing that to his guardians...

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the bazooka shot itself out. _Freaky moody bazooka,_ were Tsuna’s last thoughts as it engulfed him.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Eh?" Takeshi-kun blinked at the sudden disappearance of his new friend.

Meanwhile Kawahira sighing, "So close too..."


	8. I love to fight (for you)

"Look at that idiot," Tsuna blinked at a crowd of boys smirking down to a younger boy with spiky white hair.

"Can you believe this? This brat thinks he can be part of the boxing club. Pathetic!" another boy snickering cruelly.

"I will extremely will be in that extreme club!" the little boy stood up again yelling, "And I will extremely be captain!"

"Let’s just shut this wanna be punk up!"

Tsuna was not happy to see his sun guardian's dream being mock like that even if Tsuna knows he will fulfill it.

"Really  **pathetic** of you ganging up against one," Tsuna tsked behind them, "Shows how truly  **weak** you all are compared to him."

"Now are you going to stand there gaping or  **stay here and face the consequences**?" Tsuna smirked, cracking his knuckles sadistically at the quivering teenage boys. They did the right thing: they ran.

The little boy of 8 years asked Tsuna, "Who are you to the extreme?" He looked at Tsuna warily.

"Yoshi," Tsuna bowed in greeting, "and I believe you need to go to the hospital to check your injuries."

"No extreme way!" protested a bruised Ryohei, "A man does not need extreme help from those doctor people!" Tsuna wasn't amused and practically dragged the fighting child to the nearest hospital.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Again Sasagawa?" The female stared exasperated at the little boy.

"I extremely did not want to be extremely here!"

"Oh really?" The woman glanced at Tsuna, "who are you?"

"I am Yoshi," Tsuna bowed his head in greeting. He sweat dropped when the woman blushed.

"Oh my~" Tsuna began to worry when the woman blinked quickly and strangely at him.

"What is extremely wrong with her Master Yoshi?" Ryohei loudly whispered to Tsuna. Tsuna in the other hand spluttered at his new title. 

_Great even my disguise has a better title than mine_ , mentally groaned Tsuna.

"So…where do I pay?" Tsuna coughed snapping out the doctor from her reverie.

"Oh, worry not. Let’s just say his parents left a nice sum for any emergencies," then she whispered to him, "but a date would be nice, oh mysterious stranger~" Tsuna's eye twitched and nervously laughed as he left with a confused Ryohei.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"So where do you live, Sasagawa-san?" Tsuna asked as they left the hospital premises. The said boy froze.

"My little sister says I extremely shouldn't speak with strangers," Tsuna mentally facepalm,  _little too late for that Ryohei-nii-san._

"Onii-san!" a little girl flash past Tsuna and jumped the nearly healed Ryohei.

"K-kyoko-chan?!" Ryohei stuttered at the sudden appearance of his little sister as well as the tight hug of said sister.

"I heard you went fighting again!" sniffed Kyoko.

“People were saying  _things_  and I was worried!" Then she noticed Tsuna, "Who are you mister?" Kyoko asked.

"He’s Master Yoshi!" Ryohei interrupted Tsuna.

"Oh, what is he master of?" Tsuna also wonder about that too and turns to hear what his big brother comes up with.

"He extremely saved my life! I bet he can teach me to fight as well!"

_That makes no sense!_

"Oh! That is amazing!" Tsuna almost flinched at the sudden star-eyed of his future girlfriend's eyes.  _Why does this remind me of Hayato-kun or was it Haru-chan...?_

"Please teach me, Master Yoshi!" Ryohei begged by bowing down.

"You never seen me fight!" Tsuna protested.

But Ryohei wasn't swayed, "Can you extremely fight?!"

"Yeah, but..." Tsuna was confused by the question.

"Yay, I am going to be extremely trained!" Ryohei pumped his fist to the air.

"Onii-san! That is rude!" Tsuna sighed, glad that Kyoko is seeing reason, but those hopes were dashed by her next words, "I like to thank you for teaching this brother of mine the ways of a true warrior and not someone who fights anyone in the street!" Kyoko bowed in gratitude. 

_Wait! What?! Why is my life so INSANE!_ Tsuna mentally cried as Kyoko dragged him to their house. Tsuna tried to think of a way to get out of this situation and keep an eye on the two children when (not if, Tsuna thinks darkly)  **he**  shows up.

"What about your parents? Wouldn't they be worried?" Tsuna asked desperately, but not too obvious, he hopes.

Kyoko smiled unnaturally too innocent at him, "Oh they are on a 3-day meeting and I already called the babysitter that someone else is taking care of us." Tsuna guesses his desperation in his voice did give him away after all. Tsuna sulked as he pulled on his hood.

_Wait a minute! When did she had the time to call the babysitter?!_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna insisted to sleep in the living room after eating some dinner. The next day Tsuna woke up before the sun came out. His sleep schedule is so messed up by the time jumps at different times of the day that he wonders if he will get it back to normal when he goes to his time.

Tsuna sat there pondering how his friends are doing or if time passed at all since he was first kidnapped by the crazy orange bazooka. Tsuna took it out and fingered the small  _harmless-looking_  bazooka. He sighed feeling disgusted with himself on not even changing his clothes.

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry. When he went to the bathroom and showered, his clothes were in good condition especially the dark orange coat. Tsuna suspects the bazooka side effects or something. He shrugged, already reached his quota of being surprise by the insanity of his life. Until the next weird thing comes along anyways.

"Yoshi-sensei, what would you like for breakfast?" Kyoko asked as she put on her apron. Tsuna frowned at seeing the young girl cooked, so he stopped her.

"Let me serve you two," he signaled them to sit down as he prepared breakfast.

Tsuna began to hum a nonsense tune as he cooked remembering when he threatens his father to go on a cruise with his mother and he was left alone with three children (sometimes Bianchi and Reborn went off to do an assignment for the Ninth) for company.

Tsuna put it upon himself to feed them all so they wouldn't feel too sad when their mother leaves (he was glad to get a crash course on cooking before she left. Who knew she was as crazy in teaching as Reborn. He prays for Reborn never see this side of her and use it against him).

Both children complimented on his cooking when they finished.  _I should also make some bentos for my friends, now that I can make food to last._

"Can we extremely train now, Master Yoshi!?" whine Ryohei.

"Of course, we can," Tsuna smiled at him. Kyoko followed them out carrying their bentos.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

It was like this for almost three days. Kyoko been watching in worry as Tsuna warm up with Ryohei following his movements. Tsuna could tell she is still hesitant of her brother learning to fight. Which is why when Tsuna told Ryohei to repeat a move, he went to sit with Kyoko.

"You don't like your brother getting hurt, huh?" Tsuna asked.

"...no... it just seeing him every day, hurt and bruised," Kyoko fiddle with the handkerchief that enveloped the bentos, "what if he doesn't come back or get in a coma or, or—?"

"Don't be extreme silly Kyoko!" Ryohei began to yell overhearing them, "I will defeat them all and prove I am the best!"

"No! I'm scared that you can die!" Kyoko shouted in frustration, ignoring Tsuna who sat next to her feeling her yells at his ear.

"Don't you extremely believe in me, Kyoko-chan?!" Ryohei frowned at his sister.

"You idiot Onii-san!" Kyoko left the forest in tears. Ryohei gasps in horror, torn in following her and leave her alone to give her space.

"Master...my sister..." He looked so lost, Tsuna shook his head and told him to go after his sister. After he left, Tsuna shadowed them cautiously.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna cursed himself as he saw Ryohei try beating up men three times his size and losing. It was only few minutes he lost sight of them for crying out loud!

He can tell Ryohei is starting to falter as his sister behind him started to sob, frighten. Tsuna tried to center himself to call his flames, but nothing. 

_No matter, I will defeat them the old fashion way._ He attacked the nearest guy and kicked them behind his knees, before chopping him on his neck to knock him out.

"Yo kid! Stay out of this! This brat needs lessons on manners!" One of the thugs with a knife grunted.

"Sorry, but they are my responsibility and cannot let you touch them!" Tsuna went in crunched down position, preparing his attack.

A growled signaled Tsuna to attack and quickly knocked out half the men. Just as Tsuna began to finish off the thugs, their reinforcements showed up with different weapons from chains, knives to bats. Of course, it didn't help that Tsuna also had to guard the two children and cannot risk them taking off now that a possible thug could be hiding nearby as well fight all these men.

Soon Tsuna began to tire and mentally barreled himself that they caught him in a bad time. 

_Why, oh why, did it have to be after practice and I am feeling too tired!_  Tsuna glanced at Ryohei who was being tended to by Kyoko-chan and saw him clenched his fists.

"Give up kid!" There was cries of agreement around Tsuna. He ignored them as he tried to catch his breath. His whole body throbbed, full of cuts and bruises, but he still stood. He was glad they all focused on him as they shrank their circling around the sky guardian.

"Why keep fighting? We can tell you dead on your feet boy! So where is your energy coming from?" Another man asked swinging his rusted chains.

"I care for them and I will protect them! So, if you don't want a beating of your life, you will leave!" Ryohei stared at Tsuna in disbelief as if not believing someone who fights good prefers not to fight.

Seeing the thugs taking another step toward him, Tsuna took a deep breath and attacked.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna dragged the Sasagawa siblings far away from the army of unconscious bodies and went to catch his breath at a park. They ignored the looks shot at their rumbled looks.

"Master Yoshi why did you interfere with my extreme fight?!" Ryohei complained. Though Tsuna was glad the boy didn't get into the fight when he got in, Tsuna was still worried and upset.

"You can't fight with everyone like that Ryohei-kun!" Tsuna yelled at the surprised boy. Ryohei was about to protest, but shut his mouth when Tsuna's voice cracked as he went on, "What if I wasn't there? You would've d-died and I will never fo-forgiven myself!"

Ryohei stared at shaking Tsuna, but thankfully for Tsuna the boy kept silence.

"Let’s just go home," Tsuna sighed when he calms down somewhat. He looked at his coat give off some steam before stitching itself.  _Wonder why whatever it was that heal my wounds like before work anymore_ , Tsuna flinched at the bruises and cuts he accumulated throughout the fight.

As they silently walked back home, Tsuna felt he was too harsh against the boy. Still he had to calm the brash boy from picking a fight with everyone. What if he picks someone way out of his league when he leaves? Tsuna sigh, but stiffen when he looked up. There was a man standing in front of him. He just stood there as the children stop and the latter look up to Tsuna in worry.

"Yoshi-sensei?" Kyoko asked worried.

"You should leave before—," Tsuna was cut off as he saw the man somehow split himself twice. There stood three assassins and the middle one had his gun out. Tsuna turned to the children and pushed them both away before two of the weaponless assassin grab hold of him. Tsuna tried to summon his flames, but again no luck.

"Run Ryohei-kun! Protect Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna yelled before two of the assassins hold him tighter as the third one punched his stomach.

Ryohei hesitated a second as he pulled his sister up. The third assassin with the black mask with the sad looking face turned with purpose. He took out his gun and aimed at Ryohei. He stood his ground using his own body to shield his sister. Tsuna fought his captors as he saw the finger began to pull the trigger in a slow motion. Tsuna quickly pulled on one of the assassins and threw him off to the gun wielding one to waver the bullet’s trajectory.

"ONII-SAN!" Kyoko screamed as her brother seemed to fall back towards her, but in the last second, he bowed his head down leaning forward.

Tsuna felt his stomach dropped when he saw blood dripping, "Ryohei-nii-san...?"

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed and suddenly rushed at the assassin that still has hold of Tsuna. Tsuna winced as he saw how the assassin flew and poof out of existence. Tsuna quickly checked Ryohei, but saw the bullet only grazed his eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?!" Tsuna gripped his shoulders tightly.

"I will extremely fight for you and Kyoko!" Tsuna smiled gratefully as he felt his sky flames engulf his sun guardian.

"You lunatic Sun!" The assassin interrupted. Both Tsuna and Ryohei turned to glare at the remaining assassins.

"Master Yoshi lets extremely defeat this unextreme man!" Ryohei yelled. Tsuna nodded.

"That is rich! Yoshi?! You are an idiot and  **dame**!"

"Shut up! You are no man or extreme and you are extremely going down!"

Ryohei attacked the copy and Tsuna took the one with the gun.

For what felt hours, they fought until Tsuna stiffens again as well as the assassins. Fortunately, Ryohei took this time to beat up the assassin copy and poof he disappeared as well.

"Wo-" Kawahira rushed toward them furious at the assassin for some reason, but he was interrupted by the assassin himself who stood far, thrown from Tsuna’s strong punch.

"You will pay for that, Kawahira!" The assassin flew to the surprised Tsuna. The Vongola heir felt his pocket get heavier. As the multiplying assassin reached for Tsuna, he took out the enlarge bazooka to block the familiar grab.

Tsuna read 3 seconds as it countdown rather slowly for his tastes.

"What is this?!" The assassin gripped the bazooka that was like it buffer him from reaching Tsuna. He tried to push it away, but Tsuna had a firm hold of it as the bazooka began to glow and grow.

"No! That is dangerous for you to mess with the bazooka like that!" Kawahira panicked. He tried to get near, but was blown back by an explosion of orange smoke and lightning sparking around it.

"AAAH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" The assassin cried out in pain, but Tsuna was gone. Kawahira growled as he saw the man disappeared with another explosion.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"EXTREME!" Ryohei was amazed at such power he just saw.

"Onii-san! Where did he go?!" Kyoko was worried.

Kawahira turned to the two children and mysteriously smiled, "Don't worry, you will see him, again."

He too left, leaving two very confused children (well one, but later Ryohei lamented for the loss of a great master).


	9. I'm beautiful (no matter what)

"UFF!" Tsuna landed hard on the sidewalk. Just as he tried to stand up, he was pushed down to the ground again by a scared hissing kitten. Tsuna stared crossed-eyed at the kitten on his chest wondering why his ears were ringing.

He looked up at the sound of a car door closing. He felt dread to see the driver stop their car in the middle of the road. There were people on the sidewalk watching at the road in worry and panic. He heard someone calling for an ambulance, but Tsuna felt sick at finally seeing why the car stopped.

For there lies on the road was a broken young girl, unmoving in the middle of the street as blood pooled around her.

Tsuna whispers, easily swallowed by the screaming ambulance, "Chrome...?"

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The younger Chrome was rushed to surgery, which Tsuna took advantage of the panic to claim he was family member of the poor girl who got run over. Tsuna still was holding the kitten, which he suspects it might have been the reason Chrome is now in the hospital. Don't get him wrong, he isn't blaming the little calico furry kitten, instead he will just keep the poor thing for his younger version of his mist. 

_Besides she might want some company if I leave too soon and I fear for what will soon happen,_ Tsuna sighed as he sat on the chair in the waiting room.

To distract himself for the upcoming hours of waiting for the surgery, Tsuna looked through his pockets. The hand not searching in his pocket fingers the ring that was on the thin chain around his neck. He sensed around for Natsu, but felt no vibration of his sky lion.

He worried about being attacked again especially his inability to summon any of his flames.  _Except that time when I give some subconsciously to Ryohei-nii-san_ , Tsuna pondered at this mystery.

That is until he felt something cracked in his pocket. Making sure there was no one around watching him, Tsuna fearfully took out the little bazooka.

It was full of cracks and it was big surprise that it has yet to break in pieces, but he knows for his next time jump, it could be his last. That is if he doesn't get stuck in the time stream midway for the lack of sufficient power. He shivered at the thought. Though not as much as he wondered if he will ever get to see his friends again.

He frowned and looked at the ER and no one informing him of Chrome’s state,  _I will get back and not let_ him _hurt my family!_  He cast away his pessimist thoughts and think of ways to cheer up Chrome once she’s out.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna was lucky he able to keep the little kitten. At first the hospital staff was adamant about pets in the hospital, but the poor animal had a firm iron grip of Tsuna's coat and with the saddest meow, the nurses relented (after cooing at the cuteness).

Yet not even petting the frighten kitten calm Tsuna's temper. He still cannot believe her parents wouldn't visit her. A nurse scoffed at her mother's excuse of being in a drama and cannot leave set and the father (step father) said he might visit after going through a couple of meetings.

After a couple of hours of nothing happening, Tsuna doze off.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

_Tsuna stood in a black space as he searches for his flickering flames. He only felt the despair. Where is the hope, his friends...anything to fill this void of nothingness...?_

_"Decimo, what makes you hesitate?"_

_Tsuna turned around and faced a worried Primo, "Primo-san!"_

_He smiled, but frowned._

_"You shouldn't be worried if you do what is right," Primo’s voice echoed softly around the void, making it a little brighter._

_Tsuna sighed and fiddled with his coat. He pulled down his hood to see his ancestor better, "Sorry, is just...I fear I can no longer fight and...”_

_"Tsunayoshi, that is not what I am saying," Primo interrupted gently._

_Tsuna wanted to look away, but faced his ancestor while feeling reluctant, "I don't want to leave them...if it is what my...power is for."_

_"When the time comes, you'll do what you must do," Tsuna felt the dream shift as he felt a faint hand ruffling his hair disappear._

_A familiar mist flame tried to take hold of his dreams, "Kufufu, so we meet again, Cloak-san..."_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna was abruptly awoken and in panic, he grabbed the hand that was on his shoulder. He was about to throw the person across the room when he heard, "Young man I still need that hand to finish my paperwork, if you must know."

Tsuna blinked at the amused doctor and let go his hand.

"Sorry, I just don't like being waken up in a such a  _normal_ way," the doctor raised in eyebrow, but shrugged while rubbing his injured hand.

"The surgery was a success in bringing her away from immediately bleeding to death. Unfortunately, I must be frank with you. We already informed her parents, that she needs organ donors, but other than paying for her surgery, they wished to...not be bother with her anymore, to put it mildly."

Tsuna felt apprehensive, but signal the doctor to go on, "There is a way to save her, but time is not something she has to give them time to change their minds," the doctor looked very tired and looked at Tsuna akin to pity, "her parents had informed me that at the case she doesn't make it, they agreed to donate her body to the hospital."

Tsuna shook in rage at the quickness of giving up their only daughter and moved on like that. Taking in a deep breath and he release it along with his anger for later, Tsuna asked, "Could I see her?"

"Of course, Yoshi-san," Tsuna followed the doctor with the kitten now on his head. They stood in front of her room.

"She may wake soon," the doctor then bid him goodbye.

Tsuna open the door and went to sit on the chair next to the bandaged girl. Tsuna's eyes soften as he looked at the younger, meek girl with her eye bandaged.

"Oh Chrome..." Tsuna gently moved her bangs from her pale face. Seeing one of his precious people hurt, even if he knows she already suffered this and knew she will eventually be alright, he couldn't help, but remember his time jump journeys. 

_Chief, Hayato-kun's ignorance of his recovering mother, Takeshi-kun's mother, leaving two Sasagawa siblings grew up with only having each other for company...so many mistakes...how I wish I could do more..._

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna was starting to slip into a daze when Chrome,  _Nagi_ , said the voice when he saw her open her confused eye.

"Who are...you?" she whispered. Tsuna open his mouth, but the little kitten meowed first and jumped on Nagi's bed.

"Oh!" She looked hesitant to touch the kitten, but Tsuna nodded her questioning glance, "I...am...so...glad, she is...alright."

"You are quite the hero, Nagi," Tsuna smiled at her. At her confused look Tsuna kept his soft smile, only thing seen by his pulled over hood, "Oh sorry, my name is Yoshi and I was worried about you," he whispered the last part, "and I had to pretend to be your cousin, so I can see you and bring the kitten you saved to keep you company."

"W—why?" She stared at Tsuna in wide-eyed wonder as if she never believed anyone will do anything for her without a hidden motive.

"Because," Tsuna smiled at her, swallowing the words _I care about you_ at the last second. There is no need to agitate her or confuse her with such words from someone as far as she knows, a stranger.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The next morning, Chrome decided to call the kitten Yume and Tsuna wondered if she had met Mukuro yet. She kept glancing at him curiously as if she wants to ask something, but she is unwilling to.

He only stepped out to get food and by the time he returned, he quickens his pace. A couple was leaving Chrome's room and Tsuna was worried for his precious mist guardian.

"Hello C-Nagi's parents," greeted Tsuna in a very cold manner, which they didn't catch.

"Oh, so you are  **her** so-called cousin," the woman asked. She wore very expensive clothes with gold jewelry. Chrome got her eyes except the older woman didn’t have her Chrome’s warmth, only indifference.

"Hurry up, I need to drop you off at the set. I have another meeting in 30 minutes and I need to finish a large project," the man scoffed after checking his watch.

"Of course."

The couple practically dismissed Tsuna, but he wasn't having it.

"You both are pathetic you know that."

"If it isn’t like someone has a crush. A shame it had to be with that strange girl," chuckled the woman in pity. Normally Tsuna would stutter and blush and deny it, but not this time.

"Of course, I love her. I love her as a brother would. Her heart is pure unlike your black soul and maybe you will never regret it even if you are her mother in blood," Tsuna gave off a dark aura making the couple step back in fear, "Just so you know, she will find true happiness and fill that void you always feel."

At this woman hissed trying to swallow her fear and went to Tsuna. She raised her hand to slap him, but the man caught her arm, "We're late, let's go."

She left in a huffed as the man followed her for a bit, but then he turned to Tsuna, "I can tell you are going to places," as if sensing boss qualities by the way Tsuna stood and express his opinion, "please take care of her."

"She will disappear soon, but it would not be by me," Tsuna told him, but a small smile was seen under the hood, "though I didn't lie, she will be happier and will not lack what she needs."

He nodded at Tsuna and left.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He found her crying as she petted Yume. Tsuna clenched his fists in anger, but went to sit next to her and hold her hand in comfort. She quickly turned and opened her mouth for a question, but closed it. She looked away.

They sat in silence for couple of minutes.

"C-Nagi would you have let Yume get run over even if you knew you could have died?" Tsuna bluntly asked.

"O—of course not!" she looked horrified at Tsuna at such as suggestion, "After all...death is better, but even that, I'm not wanted."

Tsuna turned to stared at her in dark realization. He faintly remembered how close Takeshi-kun was jumping off the school roof for his words and the burden of loneliness when he may have seemed to have everything, he didn't have what he truly wanted with all his heart.

"Don't talk like that," Tsuna reprimanded.

"As if you ever understand!" Tsuna would have been surprised by her attitude, even if it were not the time Mukuro crossed the line of Chrome's patience. Yep Fuuta told him Chrome's anger is second place of being the scariest thing in the mafia. Although no one wouldn't look at him when he asked for the first place one. He guesses they just being overprotective. Takeshi-kun nervously laughed when Tsuna commented that out loud.

Even then Tsuna plunder on, "No one will if you don't explain," Tsuna frowned as he thought for a second, "especially if it is what the woman who happens to be related to you by blood said, don't listen to her lies."

"No! What she says is truth! I am a waste of space, wasted bargaining chip, a broken child! No one will love me even more so now!" She burst in tears.

She tensed as Tsuna hugged her ignoring a slight fatigue as he felt than saw his sky flames engulfing her, "Like I said," he softly whispers in her ear, "You are precious, a girl with a pure heart who sees the good in people even if people say otherwise. Someone out there will love you and protect you just as much you will do the same."

The current fragile looking girl looked up at Tsuna confused, but Tsuna let her think as they basked in silence with their thoughts.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

That night Tsuna told her a bedtime story to fill the silence and not ponder his departure of this time.

"There was a lonely little boy. His father was never home and a mother who always endure. He failed everything he does and no one wanted to be his friend. School and life became meaningless. Only the comfort of watching his huge crush for an impossible girl made it bearable."

Chrome frowned as she petted the little Yume.

"Then one day just as the boy was at the edge of giving up, a crazy baby with seemingly no morals literally came kicking and shooting into the boy's life."

Tsuna tucked in Nagi and a complying Yume into bed. Tsuna smiled somewhat amused as he went on leaving Nagi intrigued.

"The boy fought and complained all the way, but as each trial the baby put him through, he gained friends," Tsuna's amused smile turned wistful as he described said friends.

"A boy burning with loyalty, a masked boy who learned to truly smile, a passionate boxer, a rule-obsessed carnivore, spoiled determined little boy, a shy and kind mist with her psychotic protective counterpart mist. The lonely, growing boy decided to become stronger and try harder to protect them. He fought for them with all his will and they fought for him in their own resolves..."

Tsuna sat silently next to the sleepy girl for a moment and whispered to her, staring her with a strange warmth, "They promised that even if things looked bleak and the world is ending, they will defeat their enemies to see each other again and watch the fireworks together."

Chrome fluttered her eye close and murmured, "I wish I can have friends like that...and I wouldn't mind being friends with them..."

Tsuna brightly smiled and murmured back, "You will and your **dream** will come true."

Chrome barely eyed him curiously as if confirming something before going back to sleep.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"I will be leaving soon," Tsuna blurt out during their lunch. She turned quickly to him and looked so hurt and betrayed. Tsuna gripped his coat, swallowing his guilt, but he knows it must be done.

"The truth is that I don't belong in this time period," he explained, "I have to look for my friends, you see."

"Oh..." Chrome looked ahead ignoring Tsuna for a moment hesitantly look back at Tsuna, "will I ...see you again?"

"Of course, though for me it will be the first time," Tsuna nodded, chuckling a little, "in the meantime you will also meet  **him**  soon enough and you'll feel complete. Just be yourself."

"Wait...you mean..." Nagi/Chrome was interrupted by Yume, who jumped off the bed in fright, "Yume!"

She looked away, more focused on the kitten as Tsuna stared alarmed at the glowing pocket in his dark orange coat. He quickly took it out. It groaned as it grew.

_Uh oh…_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Chrome turned when she heard an explosion of something shattering and saw only orange smoke, "Yoshi-kun?"

She stared for a while, before smiling softly, "See you later lonely little boy.”

Soon her surroundings faded away…

_She turned and sadly smiled at her new friend with a kanji on his eye._

_"Chrome," her new friend greeted her. Nagi who is now officially Chrome nodded, accepting her name change and the older boy's offer for a new life with no words necessary to be exchanged between them. She only_ asked _him to help her find Yoshi-kun._

_The other only laughed maniacally after she describe him, "Yoshi-kun, huh?"_


	10. I love you (always)

_POOF!_

"..."

Tsuna was faced with many white coats that made him wary.

His potential threats quickly came out of their shock. Then the crowd made way for the woman that Tsuna guesses the head scientist. He sighed realizing it was Ottavio, Lambo's aunt. He is not all surprise how even now she oversees the scientists.

"Okay, who is the idiot that turn on that bazooka? For that matter, who even make it work?!"

"So, you’re Yoshi-kun?" She asked him. He wonders maybe they could figure out a way to take him to his time.

"...do I know you?" Tsuna asked trying to feign ignorance, feeling disappointed that maybe he wasn't found yet.

"Don't know, you ask me," Ottavio smirked. Tsuna mentally groaned, not eager to be messed with the older sister of the Bovino Boss.

"So, you been jumping through time," a scientist took out a clipboard and began to jot down something, "and this is your first time-jump?" another scientist asked rather too excited. 

_Yep, definitely not his time._

They began to surround him rather obviously and Tsuna took a step back, mentally categorizing escape routes. Suddenly, his arms were restrained. Panicked, Tsuna fought back and jumped out of the way when lightning like flames were shot at his previous spot. Tsuna began knocking out the scientists in his way trying to leave the Bovino lab.

"Stay still kid or I won’t be held responsible for you being attacked when I'm defending my subordinates!" Ottavio yelled as Tsuna notice her bracelets giving off lightning flames.

_I will if you stop your subordinates getting that creepy look in their eyes and who knows what are you going to do me!_ He mentally yelled, but was busy concentrating summoning his flames. He only felt a flicker of flames. At first, he was happy that his flames were returning, but he needed to fly away from here.

Suddenly he felt his legs give away, feeling drained. He was so surprise he barely had energy to shout out, "What have you done to me?!"

Ottavio frowned and said something, but Tsuna already lost consciousness.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna slowly woke up. His body still felt heavy. Although the soft warmth covering him was nice.

"Are you awake yet, Traveler?" Tsuna whipped his head toward the voice. It was Ottavio. He tried to fight the heaviness to escape while checking if he still had his hood over his face.

"Relax, I didn't check was its under your hood when we check you out for any wounds."

For a second he didn't believe her because Chief and Takeshi's mother did check on him for security reasons and wondered if his intuition is starting to fail him. 

_No, it’s because I knew I could trust them and I can with Ottavio too._

"Don't be like that. As one of the leading researchers in the Time theories, we do have set rules of how far we can mess with time and if we don't have your permission to see who you are, then we won’t force you," she shrugged, "Just so you know, you arrived with a heavy flame exhaustion, so your body went into shock."

"How do you know I am not someone going back and finish off the Bovino famiglia?" Tsuna wondering about the first thing she told him. How can these people who he just met, for them at least, trust him?! At the back of his mind a voice whispered how hypocritical of him.

He shook his head and saw Ottavio just smirk and ignored his question, "Though I am curious that for a strong flame seal on you, which by the way is slowly disintegrating. And why do you have it? Is it because your flames are detrimental to your health or...?"

Tsuna’s head began to swim on the onslaught of questions.  _Yep a scientist through and through,_ Tsuna shook his head in amusement.

"Well..." but he was interrupted by the door being slammed open.

"OTTAVIOOOOO!" A high pitch voice whined.

Ottavio bristled barely contained anger, "Miss  **Bovino** , you should be resting now."

"NO! Its booooring!" Tsuna blinked at the woman who was on her last months of pregnancy. She had two messy black-haired ponytails that go to her waist. He noticed a familiar cow print shirt under her knee-length jumper.

"Oh! Who is this?" Tsuna leaned back when the woman got on his personal space. "He is so~o cute!" Tsuna blushed as he was being hugged to death, but he tried to be careful with her.

"MISS BOVINO!" Ottavio dragged the woman away. Tsuna gapped horrified at how the Ottavio was handling her, wondering if he should stop them fighting each other.

Again, the doors slammed open, "MADAM BOVINO!" A couple of guards yelled in exasperated and exhaustion.

"DANG IT, MISS BOVINO! YOU SHOULD BE RESTING FOR THE CHILD AND YOURSELF!" Ottavio yelled at the pregnant woman.

"NOO! I DON'T WANNA! MISS BOVINO WANTS OUT! MISS BOVINO WANTS FRE—EDOM!" whined Miss Bovino as pumping her fist and casually dig into one of her ponytails in a horrid familiar way.

Tsuna stared wide-eye as the guards cursed when the woman threw out grenades from her hair in crazy precision. Before he knew it, he was pulled away, falling out the window.

He was shocked by her insanity and thankfully he could summon his flames. He barely had enough to slowly descend to the ground with her.

"Oh! That is cool! Can you fly too?" Tsuna blushed and sputtered at her enthusiasm, barely out of his shock at the strange familiarity of the woman.

"Look the Bovino's boss wife is out!" Tsuna looked at what he believes the back wall and sees many snipers aiming at them (are they stupid or something yelling out their position?), "KILL HER AND THE UNBORN HEIR!"

Tsuna cursed and pulled Miss Bovino, barely escaping the shots. He hissed when one clipped his arm. He quickly summons Primo's cloak. He felt it was rather weaker than usual, but fortunately it was enough for the weak assassins' bullets. Then he heard pained shouts behind them. He quickly pulled her around the corner before checking his surroundings. The pained shouts were the assassins. It looks like the reinforcements had arrived.

"YOU IDIOTS! I ONLY NEED A COUPLE OF MEN SEARCHING FOR HER NOT ALL SECURITY! YOU ALL GOING BACK TO TRAINING AFTER THIS!" Ottavio yelled and there was another explosion. And the Bovino's reinforcements are being attacked by their own allies. Specifically, by Ottavio.

"Oh dear, she really is worried," Miss Bovino smiled softly.

"IF I SO MUCH FIND A SCRATCH ON HER OR ON MY UNBORN NEPHEW, I WILL TAKE BACK MY OATH IN NOT EXPERIMENTING PEOPLE!" Fortunately, the assassins are the main priority.

"She is the best sister-in-law ever!" she giggled to Tsuna.

He looked at her confused, before gasping in realization, _Is she Lambo's mother?! Not this again!_  

He notices how she smiled when she patted her enlarge womb. "I'm glad he has a great aunt to care for him.”

Tsuna felt dread as he saw her looking wistfully for a long second. She looked up, any sad feelings quickly replaced with mischief, reminding him of Lambo before he pranks Hayato-kun.

"Let’s go to the kitchen, Traveler~!" Tsuna groaned as he was dragged again, leaving pain shouts and chaos behind. Though he wonders how in the world this woman can run in her condition. 

_Guess Lambo inherited that crazy energy from his mother._

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

An hour later, a couple of guards crashed into the kitchen and cry in lament at the sight before them.

"NOOOO! She’s bled out! That traveler killed her!"

"Ottavio will kill us!" squeaked another.

"No way, she will experiment us," another guard shuddered.

"No electrocute us, then experiment..."

"She was s—so young! Our little sunshine!” then the leader went in a fighting position, “We must kill him!"

During their breakdown, Tsuna looked at the knife covered with ketchup on his hand in disbelief and at the smirking pretending-to-be-dead Lambo's mother.

"HIIIEEEE! W-wait! This is a huge misunderstanding...!" Tsuna stuttered waving the knife around as the guards gave off killer intent (though nothing compared to Hibari or Reborn, but he felt kind of bad for the guards' misconception).

"We shall avenge her!" They rushed toward Tsuna when they suddenly were electrocuted.

"Idiots! You really need more training, " Ottavio entered through the door behind Tsuna with a sigh, "that is what one of the top scientific mafia famiglia gets; great technology, but a weak security force."

She gives Tsuna an apologizing look, "Please excuse her pranks. It seems she now chose you as her new victim."

Tsuna feared for the answer, but asked, "Who was her previous victim?"

"Me!" She suddenly smirked at him with dark aura behind her, "So have fun! You’re officially her bodyguard!" Ottavio gives him a peace sign.

"What?! But you don't know me!" Tsuna wondered why does everyone wants him to be their bodyguards or something.

Her eyes soften a bit at his bewilderment, "We done our research and we can be pretty sure even with our limited knowledge of sky flames that sky flames as pure as yours means you are a good kid. Although they are weak now, but that is because the seal is restraining it, right?"

"Kind of. It’s because someone just did it to make it easier to kill me," he blurted out.

"...oh, I guess this is the part I have to kick you out, its fortunate I am in the need of competent bodyguard," She shrugged nonchalantly. Tsuna's eye twitched.

"Yay Traveler is staying!" Miss Bovino quickly tried to stand up, but Tsuna sighed as he helped her balance from slipping on all the red ketchup around her.

"Is Yoshi," he responded resigned.

"Oh, you're part Japanese?" She asked excited that almost forced them slip on the ketchup around them.

Tsuna just glared at the smirking Ottavio. The twitching guards were forgotten.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"So, are you from the future? What famiglia are you from? Do you always fight bad guys? How strong are you–?" Miss Bovino asks. Tsuna tried to answer her questions, but she didn't stop long enough for him to answer.

At the same time, he had to get her away from any falling ceilings or walls caused by the captured assassins and then make sure she didn't prank too much to the punished security. Desperate, Tsuna found a grape candy in his pocket, wondering when he got it. Miss Bovino squealed and began to chew on it. And the wondrous thing happened: she shut up. Tsuna sighed in relief and notice Ottavio catching up to them grinning. 

_So that is where the grape candy comes from...wait what?_  Tsuna chuckles realizing the similarities between the mother and her future child.

After escaping an angered servant, they found themselves standing in front of Ottavio, "Alright kid, I have set up everything to help you go home."

They followed her into the lab. Ottavio glared at Miss Bovino and gave a pointed look at her large baby bump. Miss Bovino pouted and sat behind the glass of the Observation Room.

Ottavio guide Tsuna to a large glass tube, "So you sure you alright with this? I don't really experiment people even with their permission, but I know you don't have time with the possibility of time and space being messed up as it is with you here."

Tsuna just nodded.

Ottavio sighed and left to joined her sister-in-law in the Observation Room. She signaled him to summon his flames slowly to begin with. Tsuna closed his eyes and focused to reach the lingering flames wondering the full damage of his crazy stunt at Takeshi-kun's time and the exploded bazooka.

He smiled. He didn't have to worry as he felt his flames flickering in front of his hood and began to swirl around him. He felt his coat waving around him as he increases his flames. He opens his eyes once he felt them being in normal levels, but Ottavio signaled him to increase more.

He frowned at this, especially when he realizes he can summon more without problems. He kept pushing and pushing and suddenly felt a new, but familiar state. He entered his Ultimate Dying Will mode.

That is when he notices his senses increased, sensing farther out of the mansion. He could feel everyone in the mansion and beyond. Then things froze around him and paled when he looked up at the frozen figures at the Observation Room. Panicked, he thought out a way to break that and heard something akin of a mirror shattering. The air around him morphed. The walls around him began to twist inward toward him and his breath came in short gasps. Suddenly a sharp shock went through him.

Tsuna blinked and felt his flames disappeared. He found himself on his knees in exhaustion.

Ottavio almost ran into the room when things began to settle, "Oh gosh! Are you alright Yoshi?!"

"Don't enter!" Tsuna yelled out, "I'll get out first…just in case…this place isn't safe."

She nodded at this.

He stumbled out of the room. Ottavio checked him and closed off the room, "Sorry for the shock, but the readings were going crazy and in a bad way," she turned to Miss Bovino signaling her that she can come. Then Miss Bovino hugged his arm crying, happy he was alright.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna was tired. For the last three days, he split his time playing/guarding with Miss Bovino and practicing on his control of his Ultimate Dying Will Mode longer and using it without repercussions. So far, he can maintain it for a couple of minutes before the Bovinos force him out of it when he began to tire, but unable to get out of it. It is a good thing the Bovino's labs are prepared for reality changing effects as well, which was startling and somewhat worrying.

After the first test of his Sky flames being released, Ottavio realized later that it also gave out qualities to power up their recent bazooka.

When Tsuna saw the bazooka, he was very disturbed. It was the same cursed orange bazooka that messed with him. He sighed in resignation,  _Anything to go back home, so I must persevere_.

Now Ottavio and her subordinates are using the new data and working overtime to help Tsuna with his time problem. Whereas Tsuna himself, he had to stop a couple of assassination attempts. He has yet to meet the Bovino boss.

Speaking of assassination attempts, they tried to pay him for his services. Tsuna claimed he didn't do much, just doing his job. Ottavio scowled at him at his modesty, "Yoshi, you are helping us with the Time Bazooka and Miss Bovino was not this happy ever since she was diagnosed with that  **condition.** Don’t accept the money then, but you are doing so much for us!"

Tsuna noticed her hand clenching as he watched her back before she typed a long calculation. Tsuna wonders what is kind of condition Miss Bovino has. Shaking his head from those thoughts, knowing he would not be getting answers, he goes to check on Miss Bovino.

He steps out of the Observation Room opened. He found her standing in the middle of the hallways gapping at him and then at the floor, then at him again. The floor was slippery around her and it was definitely  **not**  ketchup, that's for sure.

"OTTAVIOOOOOO!" They yelled in unison.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna bit back a groan. He was dragged to the hospital wing and now being held prisoner. Well his hand was because whenever Miss Bovino cried out in pain, she used Tsuna as her pain reliever and shouted insults to the ever busy Bovino boss, who didn't come for the birth of their son.

"Stupid brother...phone off...with his wife giving birth...coward..." Ottavio muttering at the other side of Miss Bovino, who the former also shared Tsuna's fate of being prisoner.

Tsuna felt rather disturbed and that is not including the fact he is witnessing a birth, but the fact that is the birth of his future lightning guardian.  _I will never ever let no one find out about this! Another potential blackmail material for Reborn is not in my plans at all!_

"Just a little more..."

"I WILL SHOW YOU LITTLE MORE!" Miss Bovino yelled, interrupting the rather calm nurse.

Tsuna suspects the nurse was used to this, "Take deep breaths and go with the rhythm of your pains, Miss Bovino."

"MISS BOVINO WILL BLOW YOU AWAY STUPID ROBOTIC NURSE!" She gave the last push. Then he felt his broken hand being released.

There was a cry in the sudden silent hospital room.

Tsuna stared in shock as the doctor passed the baby, after being somewhat cleaned and other things, to the eerily quiet mother. Miss Bovino looked blankly at the child for a second before giving a small genuine smile at the crying child, "My little Lambo."

Tsuna looked at the new mother and his future little brother. He can feel the love flowing between them.

"Yoshi, do you want to carry him?" she softly asked Tsuna.

Tsuna was floored at being the second person to carry the baby, "But Ottavio...?" He looked over at Ottavio who was furiously rubbing her eyes.

"Suck it up kid! Never deny a mother who just gave her all," Ottavio smirked and Tsuna pretended not to notice the bright eyes of Ottavio, "besides I want to be the third since the third one is the charm."

Tsuna rolled his eyes, which thankfully Ottavio couldn't see it under his hood.

Slowly Miss Bovino placed the baby on Tsuna's arms. He looked down under his hood barely concealing his face, but as little Lambo opened his eyes, he could tell the baby stared into his eyes. So innocent and so untouched by the mafia...

"Hello little one," Tsuna smiled at the very intelligent eyes of his little brother. Tsuna chuckled as the baby squinted at him.

"Yoshi, will you be his godfather?" Miss Bovino whispered.

"W-what? But I can't, what if I leave and maybe not..." Tsuna felt uneasy for some reason, but before he can figure it out, Ottavio interrupted his thoughts.

"That is why me, his godmother, is for," Ottavio pointed herself, "Besides you are going to see him again, right?" Tsuna spluttered remembering he told her what time he would like to return to.

"Wonderful..." Miss Bovino softly said before she fell asleep.

Tsuna frowned at this, while Ottavio took the child from him. They all signaled him to leave the hospital wing and wait for Ottavio to come out. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Tsuna looks at a woman who seems to be carrying a deep sadness that he had seen hints of during the last few days.

" Ottavio? Is something wrong with Miss Bovino?" Tsuna could not help, but blurt out the question. He been wondering, but never asked before, fearing for the answer.

Ottavio only froze for a second before saying without really answering his question, "I almost finished with the data and in few days, you are home free..." She walked quickly away from him, "protect  **him** for me...until I tell you."

Tsuna feared by the singular noun instead plural.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

They told him Miss Bovino only had enough strength for Lambo and passed away when he stepped out of the room. Now he stood caring for Lambo with no mother. As for his father...

He knew Miss Bovino made the choice between her life or Lambo's and like most mothers, it was her child's and the Bovino boss was heartbroken.

Tsuna suspected by her over eagerness of enjoying life and bright smile was a little off, but always cheered them up even when Tsuna start to feel depress and anxious of not being with his friends and family. Now that she is gone, Tsuna felt it and it grew stronger as he wanted to grieve and curse his life for dealing with this without Reborn or anyone familiar nearby.

He feels so alone.

Then Lambo cried for attention. He gently rocked the child just like the hospital staff showed him. 

_Well not completely alone_ , Tsuna smiled as he saw a twitch of a smile on the sleeping child.

Tsuna doesn't blame Ottavio leaving him with the child, after all she needs time to grieve for her sister-in-law's death. Tsuna decided he will find time to grieve once he is going back to his time, hopefully Reborn will understand.

For now, he will take Lambo outside at night. When he is sure it’s safe, he would talk to the little baby about his mother's pranks and how she looked like. How she gave everyone a headache for her antics, but love her the same.

"When you get older, you will be a headache for sure, but we will always love you no matter how old you are. Always, my little brother," then a soft whisper of a mother in the dark night, _And your little godson._

He notices that he yet to engulf Lambo with his sky flames, but nothing. Tsuna wonders again about his time and how close he is to go back. For now, he will care for and show the little baby he is loved.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

After another three days, he sighed again wondering what he should do. Day in and day out, taking care of Lambo is exhausting. The only saving grace was that he wasn’t in charge of changing his diapers or giving him baths, although he still keeps an eye on him.

Change came in the form of a scientist running with a message from Ottavio. He eagerly told him Ottavio was almost done with the calculations and is setting up the bazooka. He wondered if he could safely bring Lambo with him. Shrugging, he took him with him along with the baby bag he carried with him everywhere.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Good thing he did since Tsuna used it to shield themselves from an explosion behind him.

"Dang it Ottavio! Watch your subordinates! What if Lambo– " He gapped at the sight of a familiar figure through the smoke.

"Hohoho, but that was the plan, Yoshi~kun!"

Tsuna cursed as he ducked another attack, holding a crying Lambo in a protective hold. The time-traveler crazy assassin is back and with vengeance. He was kicked from the back by another copy of the assassin. Tsuna cried out when Lambo was snatched away from him by the third one.

Tsuna glares at them at realized there were four assassins.

"You will be stuck here and this little one will cease to exist," smirked the assassin. He had the smoke covered his face for a minute. Once it was cleared, Tsuna sat frozen at the sight of his face.

"Wonomichi?! What the... is Checkerface using you to test me or something?!"

Wonomichi's silly smiling faced turned into a dark scowl, "At first he wanted to, but then he told me why. That is why I decided I will not HAVE IT!"

When Lambo's cries increased in volume, Tsuna snapped. Time and space warped as Tsuna immediately walked few steps cross to the other side of the hallway where the three copies stood. He snatches Lambo back and barely dodged their attack by jumping flickering space portal to land in a squat-like position on the other side of the corridor. Fortunately, this hallway was able to right itself again when Tsuna let go of his UDWM. He was only slightly winded when he stood up.

"Sh, Lambo, Tsuna-nii is here," he murmured Japanese words to comfort Lambo. He felt his sky flames engulf the calming baby who quickly fell asleep. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he felt drained and went on his knees, unable to even move.

"You'll pay, stupid–!" Wonomichi was interrupted and was frozen by the sudden appearance of Kawahira.

"I will handle it this time for you  _Yoshi-kun,_ " Kawahira said the last part in amusement.

"Wait!" Tsuna cried out. Kawahira looked back as he pushed Wonomichi into his Dimension, "can you take me back too?"

He looked at Tsuna regretfully, "I fear I cannot, for my power is waning, so I will leave the Bovino to help you," Kawahira solemnly nodded to him, "I will explain more when we met again, I promise you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna then realize that when Wonomichi appeared, time froze around them. Only until they left did Tsuna heard something like shattering glass that everything went back to normal.

"Yoshi! What is taking you...?" Ottavio trailed off seeing damage by some fight with a slightly winded Tsuna holding her nephew very protectively.

"You went into Ultimate Dying Will Mode and got out of it without me forcing you?!" she asked incredulous. Tsuna feebly looked up at her, feeling the exhaustion exponentially increase when he tried to stand up.

"Everyone is alright?" he asked worried ignoring her questioning look.

"Yeah. Did you fight that one guy that was after you?" Ottavio stared at him and back at the hallway, "I'm guessing you won."

Tsuna shook his head, "Only for now, so you were saying about your breakthrough?"

She frowned at him then sighed. "Yeah is ready and is preferably you do it right now before something unstable it since is very difficult to maintain."

She took hold of Lambo and signaled some of her subordinates to help Tsuna stand up, "But if you cannot maintain your fire input is fine. We can try another day."

"No, it will be today," Tsuna shook off the help even if he was stumbling after Ottavio. He is close to going home and resolved to keep fighting.

"Good, since I only need your flames meaning your Ultimate Dying Will Mode is unnecessary right now, which is why doing it this way is very delicate process."

Tsuna nodded tiredly.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"I am ready," Tsuna said within a strange glass tube looking out at Ottavio carrying Lambo as her scientists wait for her signal.

"Yoshi!" Tsuna gives a questioning look at Ottavio.

"Thank you," Ottavio tiredly smiled.

Tsuna just nods then said, "Just love little Lambo, he likes grape candy too and watch out for his pranks," Tsuna smirks at her. She scowls playfully and nodded to the scientists.

Tsuna summons his flames even if he was exhausted, but he knew he only has a one shot for this. The machines around him whirled as they worked and the orange bazooka positions itself above Tsuna.

"See you later!" There was an explosion of orange smoke.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Did it work?" coughed Ottavio after the smoke cleared somewhat.

"Yes!" one called out as they saw Tsuna was gone.

"Thank goodness!".

"I better leave with this little lamb, he is too young to be in here," she rocked Lambo who woke up by the explosion.

Ottavio began to leave the lab when she glanced at the main machine with the calculations. She paled. The computer in charge of the calculation was damaged and she could tell it was before they set the machine going and it was still sizzling.

"Boss! The bazooka is gone!" She ignored that outcry as she quickly pulled the emergency lever. Alarms blared everywhere as exits were signaled. The scientist did not wonder why she did activated it, everyone left quickly. Just in time too, since the lab exploded after.

"Damn! Now we have to re-create the bazooka again!" Ottavio cursed and the baby cried leaving everyone silent.

Then one of the new scientists broke the mood, "This time I call dips for a pink bazooka!"

Ottavio would have facepalm if her hands were free, but when she looked down at Lambo, she smirks, "Fine, but you will be babysitting my nephew during the terrible twos!"


	11. I'll die (fighting)

Tsuna coughed for a bit before shouting in surprise. Something hard landed on his head. For a couple of minutes Tsuna massaged his head while glaring at the harmless looking orange bazooka. It shrunk and he reluctantly pocket it.

Tsuna straighten his dark orange cloak and looked around. He frowned. He was standing in front of a strange warehouse and didn't felt like his home.

_This doesn't look like Namimori. Wonder where am I?_ His thoughts were interrupted when the warehouse's door open slowly. Tsuna barely made out the dark, but familiar silhouette.

_No! No way...!_

Tsuna quickly hid himself and his presence like he use to do when he was hiding from his tutor. He took another peek and his fears were...

...somewhat confirmed.

Walking almost robotic with more than usual blank face and drenched in blood was Reborn's friend who helped him during the Arcobaleno Representative battles against his father. Tsuna had wondered what become of him, but why his intuition feels like rolling its eyes at him for his obliviousness?

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

For a couple of days Tsuna followed the hitman. He kept asking himself why he is doing so, but shrugged it off.

He barely had time to sleep and now was feeling its effects. It had begun to rain again, which has been going on nonstop for the days and no sun was in sight. Fortunately for Tsuna, his coat is resistant to all kinds of weathers.

Which cannot be said for Reborn's friend. The freelance hitman has been in non-stop missions for different Famiglias. From what Tsuna has seen, some were backstabbing the other famiglia he previously worked for. What made him different was Reborn’s friend made sure only the necessary people were killed, never the bystander. He helped more especially those who were lost as well as the innocent children.

As time wore on, Tsuna began to worry for the hitman's lack of breaks between missions. He feared for his health.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Occasionally, Tsuna let his senses stretch, while only barely entering UDWM, searching for any signs of Wonomichi. He really doesn't believe that Kawahira can hold the crazed assassin and ex-assistant of his for long. That is when he heard an off shot.

Tsuna turned to the barely audible curse from the tall hitman. Tsuna paled as he mentally berated himself for not noticing earlier at the sudden arrival of reinforcement for the hitman’s present target.

The man's curly sideburns that are rather familiar, looked too limp, no longer bouncy in sadistic glee... _Wait why am I thinking how similar he is to Reborn or something?_

Tsuna shook those thoughts away and saw the barely noticeable tremble on the hitman’s grip of his gun. The constant rain and no rest finally took a toll at the feverish Reborn's friend. Yet he smirks confidently, leaving Tsuna reeling as he began to realize…but those thoughts were interrupted by a familiar presence.

Tsuna pray the man will last as he went to hunt down Wonomichi.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He saw Wonomichi was looking down to the city square acting suspiciously. He caught sight of the advertisements in the Italian square gave hints of the wrong time he is stranded, again. Suddenly, Tsuna went on his knees. He tried to hold off his hyperventilating despair that threaten to overwhelm him. He felt his exhaustion in the core of his soul and disappointment. He really wishes he was with his friends and in his own time. Tsuna suspects this lunatic messed with his chances of going home somehow.

Tsuna took a deep breath and glanced down, zooming in to the Ninth, the current Vongola boss.  _Brilliant,_ Tsuna rolled his eyes in annoyance. He quickly focused the time aspect of his UDWM and slowed only the area around him and Wonomichi, enough for it wouldn't leave a rip in space or a reality imbalance. Tsuna tried to hurry because he felt the power is quickly building up without stopping.

Surprising, redirected Wonomichi’s in mid shot, missing its target and bystanders. Tsuna took note that it helped alert the Ninth’s security. Then Tsuna attacked the annoyed Wonomichi.

Quickly, Tsuna shot off a strange sky flame that swallowed Wonomichi. Tsuna gapped at the disappearance of the man and slowly went to the spot. He saw no ashes.

Tsuna wondered what happen, but felt someone was looking at him. Before Tsuna can look who, his intuition flared toward Reborn's friend. He rushed toward the clearing. ~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

He found no one standing. Tsuna panicked wondering if the hitman was de–

"Who is there, show yourself, coward! What are you going to do, kill me slowly or until I beg like a  **worm**?!"

Tsuna followed the voice, walking over and around the bodies scattered around the warehouse. At the center, lies the man who no longer wore his fedora and looked so tired. Yet he had energy to glare murderously at Tsuna once he was within his sight. So Tsuna took a deep breath, and let his flames flicker within him to guide him in this situation.

"Hello," Tsuna greeted the hitman as he tried to look as harmless as possible. He then realizes he never did learn the man's name from Reborn.

"Who are you?" the hitman growled.  _That question is so getting old!_  Tsuna mentally huffed.

Reborn’s friend tensed, "I will not repeat the question again!"

"My name is Yoshi," Tsuna responded before he froze, feeling the familiar presence rushing fast at them. Reacting on instinct, he summoned Primo’s cloak.

"What are you–" The man stared at Tsuna and almost sputtered when they heard something hard slammed to the strange fire shield that barely took form of a cloak.  _Damn, he is alive and I cannot tell if I am upset he is alive to endanger my friends or relieved that I didn't kill him..._ Tsuna blacked out remembering his first kill; the adrenaline of revenge, this person who hurt his family... **deserve to die**...

Suddenly he heard a grunt behind him. Tsuna blinked as his vision twist in a strange way before it righted itself. Just as Tsuna caught his bearings, Wonomichi's presence disappeared again. He felt the hitman tensed once more and Tsuna looked down seeing the man was groaning, weakly covering his face with his hands.

" _Nani_?" Tsuna muttered in shocked as he stared at the man's line of vision to the black suited men and saw the Vongola insignia in one of the vans that arrived. His eyes locked with an amused Ninth holding a familiar fedora eyeing curiously at Tsuna guarding the downed hitman.

"Worry not," the Ninth called out as he tried to reassure Tsuna who subconsciously took a defense position, "I will not let someone who done a hit for me go without being healed. Furthermore, I have reason to believe you also saved my life."

Tsuna saw the hitman's glazed eyes, one of the many signs of a high fever. He turned to the Vongola boss and bowed, "We will appreciate your hospitality."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The doctors said the hitman was on his way to catching pneumonia if they had not treated on time. Tsuna and the Ninth gave him a talking to that left the man burning in shame and furious at being treated as a child.

"Whatever. I deserve to die a pathetic death, no one will care," he muttered it so low that only Tsuna caught it.

_How can you think like that? All this time when we were having fun, training and everything, you were thinking like that?!*_

Tsuna's face turned blank staring at man so like Reborn and yet not.

" **Idiot,** " Tsuna left the hospital wing without another word. He couldn't stay in the room with the hitman that reminds him of his crazy sadistic tutor, and one of his precious people. Tsuna is becoming afraid he might be losing it soon.

So deep in thought that he almost crashed into someone, "Sorry."

He looked up when he apologized, but slid into a blank mask as he stared at the Ninth.

He smiled amusedly by Tsuna’s blank look, "Sky flames, very pure sky flames and yet so different."

Tsuna tensed himself for battle if he was attacked and felt his flames flicker around him. Tsuna frowned at the sudden appearance of his flames and realize that they are subconsciously warping space and time around him.

"Oh?" the Ninth’s questioning look snap out Tsuna from going to full UDWM.

"Sorry," Tsuna blushed, but uneasy at how he couldn't even control his flames again...

_...ten times than your flames...easy as breathing*_

Tsuna froze as the remembered words flowed into his mind. Something nagged at him as he was close to solving the mystery...

"I don’t believe I ever caught your name," the Ninth looked pointedly at Tsuna snapping him from his thoughts again.

"Sorry Ninth," Tsuna bowed, "My name is Yoshi."

The mafia boss hummed and asked, "So what is your relationship between that hitman? Are you his student?"

At this Tsuna smirked, "I am not  _currently_  his student."

The Ninth stopped to give a curious look at Tsuna, "Oh, then are you as loan from Mammon?"

Tsuna looked incredulous at the Ninth, although for the older man, he can only see the younger man's gapping mouth.

"I have a feeling I am wrong?" Tsuna nodded and blushed when the Ninth laughed, "You know, just recently I been keeping eye on the young man. He has so much potential. I wish to hire him into the famiglia or at least affiliated for protection and such."

"Is not for you, is it?" Tsuna narrowed his eyes suspicious of the Ninth’s action. He has nothing against the man, but he feels grateful to the hitman for some reason.

"Of course," chuckled the Ninth, "it’s just I believe he will help save Vongola and most of all find his purpose."

_You have no idea, Grandpa,_  Tsuna mentally deadpanned. Out loud he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, I’ve seen you protecting him from afar and I sense great power from you. Which leads me to invite you to join Vongola as well."

At this Tsuna shook and turned around, unable to face the Ninth. Tsuna mentally cried hysterically,  _I’m already part of the famiglia! Why life, why must this happen to me?!_

"Yoshi? Are you alright?" Tsuna didn't respond because it was then he sensed **him.**  Without further ado, Tsuna summoned his flames and shoot himself back to the hospital wing.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The hospital wing is no more. It was rather fortunate no one else was there, but by the hole of the destroyed wing, Tsuna could see flashes of shooting flames. The hitman wasn't wearing his fedora now and was holding up nicely with one Wonomichi. Too bad there are three more and counting.

Tsuna rushed in and fought with the two Wonomichi copies. He got the hang of the pattern the copies fought that Tsuna could make them disappear without much problems. He dodged when the real Wonomichi tried to shoot him. As the fight wore on, Tsuna felt his control slip and suddenly flew up in panic. Wonomichi smirked and using Xanxus technique, followed by blasting some strange wavering flames from his gun for momentum to reach flying Tsuna.

Big mistake on Wonomichi's part. Tsuna hold off the build-up power until the last minute and felt the familiar flames envelop his fists. To get rid of the excess power, he punched Wonomichi. Unfortunately, the other dodged the blow, but the space that hit seemed to rip. The assassin copy nearby stared at the vacuum hole for a second before being pulled in.

Tsuna flew away from the hole and smirked as two more of the assassins copies flew into the vacuum as well. As for black spikey haired hitman, he destroyed one of the copies.  _One more to go_ , yet Tsuna felt the battle is not over yet as the original disappeared again.

Tsuna landed softly as he quickly quenched his flames.

"Sky flames? I didn't know they can do that," the hitman wondered out loud.

"They don't," Tsuna responded as he stared at his coat's sleeves frayed edges. They are no longer resistant to his flames. Meaning his flames were becoming too strong and in a bad way if his instinct wasn’t wrong.

"We do make a good team," the hitman smirked. Tsuna smiled at this. He bent down to pick up the fedora and asked, "So I'm guessing you are going to join the Vongola?"

"Probably in the future. It’s not a bad place to crash when I need to, of course today was fun," the hitman eyed Tsuna in amusement. Tsuna chuckled in response,  _So he knows Wonomichi is after me._

"Glad to see someone got over their fever quick enough," Tsuna felt rather strange to speak like this with Reborn's friend, almost like an equal.

"Idiot, don't you know my flame attributes," Reborn raised his eyebrow, huffing in disappointed at Tsuna's ignorance. Tsuna frowned at this and gasped at the flickered sun flames, that the man casually summoned.  _Just like Reborn!_

Trying to distract his thoughts from reaching a shocking conclusion, Tsuna joked, "You don't look like the world's greatest hitman without this," he walked to the man to give back his fedora.

"World's greatest, huh?" mused Reborn out loud. He reached for it as Tsuna felt a strong wave of his sky flames channeling from his fingers to the fedora to the hitman.  _Sun flames, the fedora, curly sideburns, arrogance...supposedly I never seen Reborn's adult form so...Oh my Go—!_

Tsuna realized he was on the floor feeling too weak.

"Yoshi?!" Tsuna was barely conscious hearing Reborn.  _HIEEE! Reborn was messing with me! I bet he was laughing his head off when I thought he was someone else!_

Tsuna looked up at the ripped sky as it shrunk, but groaned as he felt Wonomichi sudden appearance with his frustrated flames coming toward them once more.

"Reborn," gasped out Tsuna, "Don't die! Be the best and care for those you care about!"

Reborn frowned at the name, "You better not do something stupid."

Tsuna chuckled realizing this was his tutor before the curse, yet he still the same in a way. He pushed himself from the floor, willing with all his heart to stand up, "Take care."

Tsuna summoned his flames even as it hurt before he called out Natsu to roar sky flames at Wonomichi's attack. Tsuna succeeded to push it back, but was thrown hard into the air from the clash of power. Just as he almost began to fall back down, he almost lost consciousness at the sharp kick from Wonomichi gave Tsuna to the shrinking hole in the sky. Unfortunately for Wonomichi, Tsuna was not going to go by himself. He grabs hold of the assassin's shirt and both went in.

Once they entered the void, Tsuna loses his grip on Wonomichi and knew no more.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna comes to the face of a strangely worried Kawahira. He blurts out, "Why have you not been wearing your Checkerface persona outfit?"

Kawahira blinks at the questions and ruefully chuckles, "I did promise I would explain myself," He gave Tsuna glass of water he conjures up.

He waited for Tsuna to finish before beginning his explanation, "If I met you a year ago before seeing your resolve," Kawahira smiled amused at the memory, but went contemplative, "I probably would have killed you or somehow manipulated you to be my successor. Although chances were more of disposing you." He said such a straight face, Tsuna eyed the man warily.

"Then again, if you hadn't shown your resolve, you wouldn't have  _changed,_ " Tsuna frowned at Kawahira choice of words.

"Ah, so your intuition is in higher level now. Well I fear because of your Ultimate Dying Will Mode, your flames and powers broke the humanity's level of existence." Tsuna looked confused, "Meaning you are human, but your body is no longer able to suppress your flames anymore as they leak a steady flow of a different variety of sky flames now, which in turn dangerous to the world's existence."

"Are you saying because I have no control—" Tsuna began.

Kawahira interrupted the younger man, "No. Your flames can no longer be restraint even with control, for you have broken your restraints on that last fight with Vindice, and no I am not talking about the escapade you had with your mist guardian. Just so you know, you practically destroyed all their portals and it took them years to have them fixed."

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment and prayed they will never find out its him.

"Back on your UDWM, you have a choice to make: You can become my apprentice which Wonomichi is no longer because of his jealousy and my realization of his need of power, or..." he trailed off.

"Or?"

"You return to your time and never use your flames again for if you use them one more time, the false security you had of any control you thought you had, will be gone and...you'll destroyed the world. Not even permanently sealing them will be effective."

Tsuna bit his lip weighing his choices, "What happens to me if I decide the first choice?" He didn't like the bitter smile of the older man.

"You will leave behind your friends and family and never see them again in their lifetime."

Tsuna frowned in thought,  _In one hand I get to stay with them, but my flames summoned themselves without my consent even with a seal, so I can't stay. Though the other option sounds possible, but..._

_I promised no matter what we will be together and..._

"I can't decide now," Kawahira nodded at Tsuna's response, "Is it possible for you to seal my flames for a while, long enough for me to say," what can Tsuna say to his guardians that he wouldn't see them again if he does go with the first route or they can help him find a solution...?

Tsuna nodded at the last thought, realizing he never is alone and can rely with others now. After all it was thanks to everyone's help they could save the Arcobaleno from their fate.  _Yet, I get the feeling I don't have much time anyways._

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond when he sensed a strong power shooting toward them. Kawahira felt Tsuna tensed and pulled him out of the strange room they stayed at. What he saw was a black space with stars blinking around them and the strange room destroyed by a furious Wonomichi.

"You knew he will become your apprentice and yet you pretended to care and..." Kawahira ignored Wonomichi's rants as he drags Tsuna into a fast run or shooting through the weird dimension.

"What—?" Tsuna asks as they ran through space.

"You know, I have seen your  _condition_  once or twice before," Kawahira stole a glance as Wonomichi attacked an illusion of them created by Kawahira at the opposite direction from them, "Wonomichi had the same thing, but I fear he truly lost his humanity when he chose to be my apprentice." Tsuna gapped in horror at this.

"Though the difference between you and him is that his resolve was to be stronger and the best and be second to no one, and I was desperate for an apprentice that I never saw his heart."

They ran further away and close to a strange eerie glowing stream that whispered words.

"This is the time stream, Tsunayoshi," Kawahira explained distantly as if remembering good times, "Is your choice, no one will force you."

Tsuna looked longingly at the stream as he tried to grip his dark orange coat, only to realize he no longer wearing it.

"Kawahira-san," Tsuna tried to ask calmly, "where is my coat?"

"It was damaged, but I still have it," Kawahira was confused by Tsuna's question and took out the coat. It was tattered, but that is not what Tsuna wants. He quickly searched through his pockets for his Natsu ring and, "Aha!" the undamaged orange bazooka.

Then tan explosion went off near where they stand.

"No!" the bazooka went into the time stream with a plop. The stream flared a second before flowing gently like before.

"Oh my," Kawahira stared wide-eyed as Tsuna gapped behind him.

"What just happened?!"

Instead of answering, Wonomichi practically used Kawahira as a jumping board and went after the bazooka. Tsuna's eye twitched and began to stand up to follow when Kawahira pulled him back.

"I will go Tsunayoshi, you are no condition to leave," Tsuna tried to protest, but Kawahira explained, "You may not feel it now, but if you leave, you would not wake up and who knows where will you land. Besides I still need to temporarily seal your flames so you can see them again."

Tsuna sighed and asked, "But what about your powers?"

"I see I forgot to explain that. As long as you are not in your dimension, you are not swallowing the rest of my powers."

With that Kawahira jumped in leaving behind a half-scowling and half-horrified Tsuna.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Kawahira frowns at how weak his powers have become. His thoughts were interrupted in dodging Reborn's shot. He took a deep breath before coming out of the bushes, "Do be careful Reborn."

He looks at the guardians and wonders why it felt wrong. He pushed his senses and realize this is the first time jump for Tsuna.  _Well that does explain where the bazooka went, how curious._ He eyed them with hidden wariness and some amusement at the sight of the tense Vongola Guardians and the ex-Arcobaleno.

"As if you wouldn't able to dodge that," scoffed Reborn.

Kawahira looks at Reborn. He sees how Reborn is still not over the fact he once cursed and now had to wait to grow into his old self again.

"Soon I would not able to," Kawahira bitterly smiled remembering when he sees Tsuna again, the boy will have to make a choice to leave them or destruction.

"What do you mean?" The Vongola Rain guardian smiled nonchalantly, but he gave himself away by the tight grip his katana, "Haha, do you by any chance know where is Tsuna?"

_I have to be careful with this one_ , Reborn really outdid himself training the Rain guardian as well, "Hmm, how curious. However, did you get that idea?" Kawahira just gave them a nice smile, wondering how to go about on not giving himself away, but reassure them about Tsunayoshi's reappearance.

"Just a feeling," shrugged the Rain guardian and next to him the Storm guardian fidget with his weaponry in standby. He sees the rest of the guardians waiting in baited breath for news of their boss.  _This bond between the boy and them…it’s no wonder the boy has difficulty to make a decision. I am really getting old for this._

"Very observant, isn't he Reborn?" Kawahira glanced at Reborn barely swallowing the guilt of what he is about to do with the boy.  _Is for the world Kawahira, you are doing this for the world to see another day, yet I want to help the boy. He has shown so much potential and hopes he chooses to be with him to at least buy him time. After all his resolve is so much stronger than Wonomichi._

For now, he tried to think how long would it take the boy to fully rest and place the seal, "All I know so far, he will be back in a week and a day, but he might be different." He can sense Wonomichi's presence before following Tsunayoshi to the past.

"And..." Reborn asked. Kawahira notice the guardians are still the same without the changes the boy has made. Or maybe until Tsuna returns, it will change.

"Depending what he does, you all might be affected in a sense," Kawahira suddenly felt the time and space being disturbed. Before he knew it, he was forced back to his Dimension.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna sat hugging his knees wondering what he should do. Hopefully his friends will help him...but he knows in the end the decision must be made by him alone. He sighed again. He looked around the silence, wondering anything except his upcoming decision.

_I will not inherit their sins, I will rather destroy Vongola!*_

Tsuna shook his head from another oath he made to Primo and decided to meditate to relax...

_...Jagger took advantage of it. A chain got hold of Mukuro..._

_...the boy was horrified by the blood on his head realizing what he caused..._

_...holding on Hayato-kun with the gun pointed to his head..._

_"Please don't take him," she pleaded..._

_...Ryohei is starting to falter as his sister behind him started to sob, frighten..._

_"...I am a waste of space, wasted bargaining chip, a broken child! No one will love me even more so now!"_

_...cried out when Lambo was snatched away from him..._

_"...I deserve to die a pathetic death..."_

Tsuna's eyes snapped open and realize he stood at the edge of the time stream. He felt the slight pull of it and tried to shake it off. For a heart stopping second, he stood with his balance in jeopardy wanting to see if his friends are alright with his own eyes or wait until he wouldn't endanger them.

_I won’t risk them!_  Tsuna fought the urge of his former thought and he was free. Unfortunately, it was too late. Tsuna's balance gave away and fell into the time stream.

 

 

*-Paraphrased from the KHR manga (is not the exact wording)


	12. What in the–

It felt like any other morning in Kokuyo Land for Mukuro. Wake up, ignoring the insufficient amount of sleep, get a glass of milk, go to his couch, move the calico cat from his spot...

_Wait, a calico cat?_

"Oya, M.M.! How many times I have told you no pets in here, Ken is enough for us able to feed!" Mukuro yelled smirking at the last part before taking a sip of his milk.

The cat eyed him with a deadpanned look. He raised an eyebrow and the cat copied him. For five minutes, they had a stare down until M.M. came between them, interrupting their staring contest.

"Yume-chan!" MM squealed, picking up the cat, but yelped when the cat scratches her face. During the one-sided fight, Mukuro went to sit back his spot. As for the cat, she jumped off the sudden loosen grip of the girl onto Mukuro's lap. Staring was issued once more between the male Mist guardian and the multicolored cat.

"No fair! That cat only likes you and that  **girl**  since forever!" Mukuro blinked at M.M statement. Then he saw the cat smirked.

_The nerve!_ Mukuro feels amused at the audacity of the cat already, but something didn't add up by the well-groomed cat, "Kufufu, how did you know the cat likes me if I just met it today?"

Chikusa and Ken stopped looking in the fridge looking for food when Mukuro asked the question. Chikusa looked up with a slight worry, but still in his monotone tone, "Mukuro-sama, we always had Yume-chan. It was the easiest way to locate Chrome."

_What?!_

"How is Yume-chan help us find her?" Mukuro asked as he subconsciously rubbed Yume-chan behind her ears.

"We are still hoping if Cloak-san is alive, so we can use the cat and help the idiot girl find him, byon," Ken replied as he tried to steal warm Chikusa’s waffle from the toaster.

The silent, blank face teen, dodges him and eats it. Out of spite, Chikusa ate it in front of a furious Ken.

"I too want to meet the guy who save Mukuro-sama escape from not only that horrid Extaneo-whatever, but from those chains and black cloak people!" swooned MM.

Mukuro frowned for a second before smirking, "Oh~"

It will seem he found the  **change**  that green kimono guy mention. As he ponders about this, Chrome walked into the living room and glanced at the cat that had jumped from Mukuro's lap.

"M.M.," Chrome sighed when Yume-chan rubbed against her legs, "how many times do we tell you Mukuro-sama doesn't like having pets here."

" **Kufufufufufufufufufu,** " everyone just ignored at Mukuro dark laughter of. After all it was like any other morning in Kokuyo Land.

"Purr," well except for the cat, maybe.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hibari at first searched for any changes, but stops after a while and let it come when it comes. For couple of days, things stayed the same, without including the fact the omnivore/herbivore still missing. Currently, he’s training and biting to death his Disciplinary Committee for ignoring his phone call. So, what if they were frozen in time, that was no excuse.

Then one day, something is off.

It was the morning that explosive herbivore wanted their reports that he felt it. There were officers patrolling the main streets, which at first glance looked normal. It was the fact that they were being guided by  **his** DC members. The officers were  **almost** carnivore-like, a far cry of the usual pathetic herbivorous cowards of yesterday. Hibari was confused, but he became distracted by the rule-breaker down at the dark alleyway and proceeded to bite to death the herbivore.

Once he finished, he was about to call his committee when he senses someone behind him. Hibari quickly turned around and looked threatening with his clean tonfas and a crumbled body by his feet. It was an officer. The officer stared wide-eyed at Hibari and his eyes flickered to his tonfas. Then he did something strange that baffled Hibari even more.

He was used to see fear along with the law enforcing coward herbivores running away. But this one gave him a low bow, "Thank you President for your duty, I will take him away so you wouldn't be hindered in your duty to protect Namimori."

Confused, Hibari lowered his arms, but kept an eye on the officer who signaled his partner and arrested the law-breaking herbivore. Before leaving they nodded respectfully.

Hibari still sensed fear, but not the usual overwhelming that I-peed-myself-and-hopefully-I-don't-break-the-another-rule-by-its-smell fear. Instead is the respected fear and awe that his committee gave off whenever he’s near.

It went on like that with other officers doing their jobs and the DC members looking critically as if checking how to train them better. There was also no degrading glare between them that common sight.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hibari was too baffled and irritated by the lack of information of such sudden change, he asked his Vice President during their late lunch at his DC office.

"What do you mean President?" Kusakabe, his Vice President asked chewing his toothpick, but saw the seriously confused/irritated Hibari glare and put it away. Kusakabe sighed, "It was actually your idea to train the police force so the Namimori police wouldn't dishonor his memory."

"Hn?"  _His memory?_

Last thing Hibari checked when he left his house and now lived near the shrine, it was because he couldn't stand the most cowardly herbivore man that happens to be also his father. Even Kusakabe cared less his honor. The same herbivore father that let his men sacrifice their lives for his mistake of underestimating the yakuza, which included Kusakabe’s father’s life.

"Yeah, your father's," Kusakabe taking a bite of his lunch. He would have taken another bite when he saw Hibari stare at him in disbelief.

Kusakabe stopped eating and think of a way to explain, "Yeah, though is funny how is one of the few times you compliment anyone excluding the Sawada boy. You looked up to your father believing he was the most carnivore of all and helped his police department which will become his legacy to live on."

Hibari slowly put down his chopsticks.  _Was?_ Kusakabe didn't see Hibari paled as he went on.

"Even though my father is Chief Officer for almost 10 years, he is nothing compare with what your father did. I think Yoshi-sama inspired him."

Hibari stared at him for a long time leaving Kusakabe fidgeting, "We are still looking reports of him you know, and found some reports that is Cloak-sama real name. It's rather strange how we just found out until recently."

"Hn," Hibari let the silence settle once more, calming Kusakabe. 

_So, my herbivore father died as a carnivore, Kusakabe’s father is alive, and this Yoshi-sama...Hn,_ Hibari smirked playing with the idea of biting someone to death soon.

Meanwhile, Kusakabe mentally prayed for the poor soul before sighing. He went on eating. After all, if the president doesn't want to bite someone to death then there is trouble.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hayato was never patient, but he’s trying. For Juudaime's sake.

He’s been making phone calls and trying to reach his last contact who had yet to answer. That perverted doctor/teacher/pseudo-guardian Shamal may have an explosive gift on his birthday by yours truly.

Hayato was reaching his boiling point, so it was a good thing the baseball idiot is with him to vent out on.

"Still nothing?" Takeshi asked grinning good naturedly at him. Hayato wasn't amused.

"Shut it, baseball idiot! I'll keep trying until Juudaime's safe! I can't give up!" Takeshi's smiled turned strained at Hayato's outburst.

Hayato tched and looked the other way feeling guilty as he dialed again. He can tell his fellow guardian, though a little voice whispered  _best friend,_  is also worried about Juudaime.

"Maa, maa, don't worry you'll find him, even if I still didn't find anything, but you are ri– " he was interrupted by Hayato's exclamation.

"About time you perverted doctor– " Hayato was cut off by the person on the phone.

" _Hayato-kun! You shouldn't talk like that!_ " reprimanded a female voice. Hayato spluttered as Takeshi leaned closer to hear the voice that surprised Hayato.

"W-who is this?!" Hayato felt a strange cold in his stomach trying not to believe who the woman sounded like.

"… _Sweetie? Are you alright? Its Lavina, your mother,_ " a worried voice answered.

There was a thump.

" _Hello?_ "

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

After apologizing to Hayato's mother, which Takeshi bluntly asked if this was a prank, but the woman just laughed. She explained Shamal left his phone with her when he dropped her off at a cake shop before she met up with Tsuna's mother. After he hanged up somewhat overwhelmed, he shrugged. He carried Hayato over his shoulder to TakeSushi, which was closer.

"Tadaima!" Takeshi greeted his father.

"Welcome back, son," he raised his eyebrow at the sight of his son carrying Hayato, then smirked mischievously, "I won’t judge you for your feelings, son."

"Haha," Takeshi laughed at his father's words, "it not like that, he seems to be learn his mother was alive this whole time, so I will be taking him to the dojo," Takeshi explained sheepishly.

"Besides," Takeshi went on and narrowed his eyes in warning, "Hayato will never hurt Haru-san’s feelings like that."

Tsuyoshi just shook his head in amusement of his son's antics. He then remembered something.

"I will be bringing in the food in a bit, but" he yelled at the last part, "don't forget to be careful at the back. Verde was only able to slow down the weird energy thing outside the dojo from that time Yoshi-san and his assassin attacked each other when you were little!"

"Okay, thanks!" Takeshi yelled back before dropping Hayato. This woke him up cursing at him for being treated like an invalid. He stopped when Takeshi's face turned blank as Takeshi went over his father's words.

"What?" Takeshi ignored Hayato's question and rushed to the paper doors that led to the backyard.

He felt something was a little off and wondered out loud, "Hey Hayato, since when my backyard needed Verde's expertise? And do you know any Yoshi-san?"

Hayato glared at him for a second and sighed with a small smile in relief, "Didn't find anything, huh?"

Takeshi sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"EXTREME DINNER!"

"Onii-san! Calm down!" Kyoko giggled at her brother who came back from asking weird questions all over town, "Oh before I forget, I fixed your shirt that  **Hana**  likes!" Ryohei froze blushing at this.

Kyoko just giggled as she went to checked the rice, "I left it on my desk, can you get it?"

"EX-EXTREMLY THANK YOU KYOKO-CHAN!" Ryohei glanced at new pictures on his sister's desk and picked up the shirt. When he stood in front of his sister, he froze with a frown.

"Onii-san...?" In response, he went back to her room.

"OI! KYOKO-CHAN SINCE WHEN YOU HAVE THOSE PICTURES, THEY EXTREMLY LOOK LIKE HOW YOU EXTREMELY DRAW WHEN YOU EXTREMELY SMALLER!"

"Onii-san? I always had those pictures, though I tried to make one for you, but you said and I quote 'I will never extremely forget him' or something."

"EXTREMELY FORGET?! I EXTREMELY DON'T KNOW HIM!" Ryohei asked in clear confusion.

"Master Yoshi? You know the one who inspired you to have more confidence to fight for your dream to be the boxing club captain," Kyoko put her hands on her hips, confused at her brother’s comments before getting star-eyed, "my first crush too, so mysterious and strong~!"

Ryohei gapped at his sister, "WHAT ABOUT EXTREME SAWADA?! DON'T YOU EXTREMELY LIKE HIM TOO?!"

"Of course, don't be silly," giggled Kyoko. Ryohei stared at the picture of the dark orange blob of Master Yoshi.

"CAN I EXTREMELY TAKE THIS EXTREME PICTURE?!" Kyoko froze at his question.

"You are not hiding things from me again,  **are you?** " Kyoko took out her wooden spoon, taping it with her other hand rather threatening. Ryohei quickly shook his head in denial as he sweated in fear.

"Fine. No dinner for you," she shrugged and took only one plate for herself out and locked the cupboard.

"KYOKO-CHAN?!"


	13. – world is–

Mukuro-sama already left to get more information somewhere else, especially now that he found a lead. Chrome decided to ask Ken and Chikusa since she ignores M.M., who the latter no longer gave her the stink eye, shouting about going shopping.

"We swore that if we would find a worthy sky flame user, we might pay off our debt with Cloak-san," Chikusa began.

"I thought for sure the Vongola brat was him though. Yume-chan automatically liked him when we introduce him to her after the crazy baby trial thing, but the brat stared at us confused. Said something about never seen Yume-chan in his life," Ken sighed.

Chrome checked the time and realize she still have time for last minute research, "I'll go meet up with the others,"  _after checking the hospital_ Chrome mentally finished as she put on her boots and went to picked up Yume-chan. Even though Chrome is still confused by the turn of events after waking up, she will bring evidence of the strangeness of it all with her to the meeting.

"Whatever, stupid girl, byon," muttered Ken.

"See if you can buy food from the store, Mukuro-sama drank all the milk again," Chikusa said.

Chrome nodded. Taking a deep breath, she left the place and went toward the hospital.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Once she was inside the hospital, she mentally cursed, realizing Yume-chan might not be allowed. Not to mention she cannot leave the cat outside to wait alone since she still not familiar with Yume-chan's behavior. Before she can decide, one of the doctors spotted her and squealed at them.

"Oh! Yume-chan~!"

_Why does everyone squeal when they see Yume-chan?_ Chrome frowned as she faintly remembers waking up to M.M.'s squeals.

"Did you find that handsome Cloak-san, Yume-chan?" the nurse asked.

"Huh?" Chrome blinked in confusion.

"Oh, it’s just I first met the young man when I treated Sasagawa and then I heard he visited again with this cat. I wondered if Yume-chan will find him," she sighed wistfully.

"What else you know about him, Doctor-san?" Chrome spoke up.

"He is so shy and mysterious with that dashing dark orange coat~ and," her eyes soften at Chrome, "did you know he actually reprimanded your parents saying how pure you are and swore you will be happy one day."

Chrome looked down blushing as she tightens her grip of Yume-chan.

Then Chrome looked up to the window and saw it was getting late, "T-thank you Doctor-san."

She bowed at the reminiscing Doctor and hurry to the meeting Storm-san called for at the beginning of the week on leads of Bossu.

The cat snuggled deeper into Chrome's arms, trying to give comfort to the worried girl, "Bossu..."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Lambo's happy feeling didn't leave when Chrome dropped him off home, or when Reborn told Mamma Tsuna-nii left for an emergency with his father, or that night he took over his brother's bed and not sharing it with anyone. But the next couple of days, he notices his other big brothers and sister looking for clues for some weird game and no sign of his favorite big brother. Even dumb Reborn has been ignoring him more than usual!

Then Lambo became scared, not knowing where is the brother who comforts him when he dreams about scary monsters, or get between him and Tail-head when they play too far in exploding tag. After a while of being completely ignored by everyone, Lambo realizes his bazooka is gone and it did not bring Tsuna-nii back like it does for him.

Once he realized this, Lambo locked himself in Tsuna-nii's room, crying himself to sleep. Feeling very lonely, he decided to see his album his Aunt Ottavio gave him before he left Italy.

It showed pictures when his first Mamma was alive and happy with the boss. He giggled a little at the silliness of Mamma messing around especially with his Aunt, but as it near when he was born, Lambo stopped.

A strange dark orange cloak person became her new victim of her pranks by the panicked and being laughed at by awkward positions. There were more of the dark orange man who look like that scary purple floating baby.

Lambo frowns. He knows this album like the back of his hand and he never seen these pictures before. Then he reached a special page that had one photo enlarge on it. It was the same dark orange person guy. He was holding Lambo smiling like someone Lambo knows, but who? There was something written on the bottom of the picture:

**Yoshi holding his new Godchild**

"...GWAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA HAS A GODFATHER!" Lambo laughed maniacally filling the silence that prevailed in the room in the last few days. Eagerly, the boy looked through the album, but didn't find any more pictures of his godfather. Lambo pouted and sighed. Then in fit of a tantrum, Lambo threw the album across the room and glared at it.

Suddenly the window was slammed open with a flash, "AHHH!A MONSTER! TSUN—" Lambo stopped as it dawns on him his brother might never come back and protect him.

"Get off the bed, stupid cow!" Reborn jumped into the room through the window.

"Ha! Dumb Reborn now feels guilty for ignoring the Awesome Lambo!" He was going to dance when he saw the scary guy from Tsuna-nii's school. He was about to scream again until he noticed someone was sleeping in his arms.

It was Tsuna-nii!

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

All day, Reborn felt something nagging him, like how Mamma left with Bianchi, giggling to meet a friend. Or when he made his usual rounds around Namimori, he found the crime rate lower than usual, and for some reason that perverted Shamal was walking in town looking rather nervous, ignoring any females passing by him (Reborn raised his eyebrow at this, but didn't want to press, he suspects it must be Gokudera related).

By noon, he did his usual phone calls of information gathering and smirked by the results. Mammon passed along information of sightings of the dark orange coated young man, who rumored to be Mammon's student.

"You had another student?" Reborn asked curious.

"Shut it hitman, I don't want to hear from the guy who had to be saved by him and that somehow convinced you to ally yourself to Vongola. Besides I never met the kid, contrary what rumors say."

"No one  **convinced me** to join Vongola, I went in as a favor for the Ninth," growled Reborn.

"Whatever, just so you know, you little prideful hitman, the Ninth himself told me, how he also wanted Yoshi to join, but you told him, he disappeared on you," then Mammon hanged up leaving a shocked Reborn. Shaking his head, he absentmindedly patted Leon.

"That surely cannot be right," Reborn muttered and looked at his partner chameleon. He looked up questioning.

"Surely Mammon lies," huffed Reborn. Leon shook his head, "What? No, that is a lie. I joined after I met you..."

But Leon shook his head licking at him worried for his sanity.

Reborn narrowed his eyes and was staring at Leon and he stared back unblinkingly. Reborn shook his head and let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh Dame-Tsuna what were you up to?" He cannot wait to taunt his student about his alias when (not if) he returns.

Reborn's face turned blank as he felt the worry feeling returning full force again, "Stupid student."

He looked up at the sudden appearance of a tree realizing he has been walking toward the spot he last saw his student. He jumped on the tree's branch after he sensed Mukuro and Hibari coming in the same clearing.

_Oh? No fighting?_   _Well, well, look what Dame-Tsuna's disappearance can do_ ,  _I wonder what I can do with this?_  Reborn smirked in planning the next torture session he owes his beloved student.

Mukuro smirked at Hibari, "Ever heard of Yoshi?" it got the desired look of shock or the slight of widening eyes from Hibari, "kufufu, did you know Vindice black listed him in the grounds of destroying all their portals."

Reborn was torn between choking in horror or laughing at this.

"Well I heard Cloak-san helped stop a Yakuza war from expanding like I last remembered," Hibari accepting the challenge for information gathering.

"Is it rather curious with these changes around us, yet we are  _unaffected,_ " Reborn pointed out, jumping down to join the two most violent Vongola guardians. At this, the Cloud and Mist guardians froze. Before they can think of an answer, they heard a loud sound of glass breaking.

Reborn took out his green Leon gun, prepare for battle and the others summoned their weapons. A large crack open in the space in front of them and practically spit out a person.

Reborn's armed hand limply went to his side. He barely sensed the other two do the same. For before them was Tsuna, who barely landed on his feet breathing hard.

As if sensing them, Tsuna looked up with a hard glint in his eyes ready for battle, but blinked when he realizes who were in front of him. Reborn barely fought the urge to look away as he saw his student's eyes showed relief, confusion, disbelief and a barely hint of self-hatred.

"...I'm back?" Dame-Tsuna said it is such a quiet whisper, Reborn almost didn't hear it.

This is not a look of being gone for a week, but this was no time for questions as he saw Tsuna began to sway.

"Hibari," Reborn gave a warning just before Tsuna fell forward. Fortunately, Hibari caught him on time. Reborn saw how the younger boy gripped Hibari in desperation as if afraid it’s all an illusion.

"Sorry about the chief, Hibari," murmured Dame-Tsuna. Hibari scowled.

"Dame-Tsuna, go to sleep!" Dame-Tsuna promptly went limp. Reborn sighed and turned to Hibari, "Sawada residence."

Leon transformed into a small green airplane as he went on, "Mukuro wait for the others and figure out how long was he gone.”

Without even laughing, Mukuro disappeared into the air.

Reborn subtly glanced at Tsuna ignoring the hidden worry of the Cloud guardian. He looked so small as Hibari carried him close to his chest, trying to shield him from everything.

"What happened to you?" he muttered as he pulled his fedora down.

Once they arrived the house, Reborn open the window on the second floor of their house.

He jumps inside and glared at the stupid cow who was on Dame-Tsuna's bed, "Get off the bed, stupid cow!"


	14. –going on?

"What's up with the cat, Chrome?" Hayato eyed the cat warily that sat on her shoulder. The cat gave him a deadpanned look.

"Her name is Yume. I had her since I left the hospital from my accident and joined Mukuro-sama," Chrome explained as she petted Yume-chan.

"O-kay," Hayato stared at her with "what does that had to do with anything?" look.

"Today is the first time I seen her in my life," Chrome eerily deadpanned, the same way the cat did. 

_Or is it the other way around?_  Hayato thought as he subconsciously fiddles with his bracelet. He shook his head and focus on the reason everyone, in exception to the prefect were present.

" _Ahem_ , so our meeting is now in session. First thing on the agenda are clues of where Juudaime went. Meaning anything strange or weird you remembered or was faced with this week."

He saw everyone looking everywhere rather nervous for some reason, "Oi! Don't you want to save Juudaime?!"

"Maa, maa, Hayato-kun, why don't you begin, neh?" Takeshi put his hand on Hayato's shoulder to calm him down. Hayato shrugged him off.

"Whatever," Hayato muttered then spoke louder, "So...I found out my mother is alive and…" his eye twitched realizing he had been busy helping with Takeshi's lead that he forgot to finish his. Scowling, his hand went to his bracelet again. "Huh?"

"Oh yeah, I been meaning to ask you what’s up with the bracelet? I never seen you wear it before today," Takeshi stared at the bracelet with music notes on it.

"...err," Hayato almost blush in embarrassment at not knowing the answer.

"Guess it’s my turn!" Takeshi beamed and tap his chin as he gathers his thoughts, "Well apparently there was this person in dark orange coat named Yoshi and what Tou-san told me is Kaa-san was the only one who knew his identity. She asked him to not let me play the mafia game.

Well until I'm older or something. He also seemed powerful and fought some strange assassin," his eyes narrowed, "somehow leaving behind a strange energy thingy at my backyard that we had to use temporary measures so it will not harm anyone."

"Which is weird since we’ve been at your backyard and never seen that dimensional rip before," Hayato muttered.

"Also, I'm guessing this happened around the time my mother died when I was very little," Takeshi ignored Hayato's comment as he finishes his report.

"MY TURN! KYOKO-CHAN EXTREMELY SAID IT WAS WHEN I EXTREMELY GOT THIS EXTREME SCAR LIKE..." Ryohei frowned in concentration trying to remember. The other guardians leaned in to hear when the sun guardian trailed off, but then yelled, "I EXTREMELY FORGOT!"

"YOU IDIOT TURF-TOP!" Hayato cursed him at the loss of hearing in one of his ears.

"I heard about that Sun-san– " Chrome began.

"Onii-san, little extreme sis!" Ryohei tone down a little of his yelling as he corrected Chrome.

"Oi! How come you don't yell at her?!" Hayato yelled.

"Storm-san," Chrome frowns at Hayato, "I'm still saying my report, don't you want to save Bossu?"

Hayato froze for a second before yelling, "I'M SORRY JUUDAIME! I WILL TAKE WHATEVER PUNISHMENT ONCE WE FIGURE OUT WHAT TIME PERIOD YOU LANDED!"

Chrome gave him a deadpanned look and let go of Yume-chan to let her walk around them. Chrome spoke up again, "I spoke with Doctor-san who took care of Su-Onii-san's wounds and told me she met Cloak-san or Yoshi-san again when he supposedly visited me, claiming to be my cousin."

"Strange, so that means he visited us, but you," Hayato looked at Chrome, "was a couple years ago, practically recently. For you Baseball idiot is when you were a little kid which is the same to me, but in Italy. Then that means– "

"Did you find anything else, Mukuro-sama?" Chrome interrupted Hayato. He scowled at the sudden appearance of the mist and being interrupted yet again.

"Kufufu," Mukuro materialized in front of the Vongola guardians, "oh yes, I found some things and  **someone,** " everyone in exception of Ryohei narrowed their eyes as they try to figure out Mukuro's meaning, but he went on, "it will seem our dear sky been jumping through time, stopping yakuza war, saving lives physically and mentally and not to mention broke Vendicare Prison."

"Great, so we really don't know where’s Juudaime with all his jumping. I bet it was the stupid bazooka fault," Hayato scowled.

"EXTREME! THAT IS AN EXTREME ADVENTURE MY EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER WENT THROUGH!" Ryohei yelled somehow realizing Master Yoshi may have been his little brother.

"Kufufu, foolish guardians," Mukuro played with his trident ignoring everyone’s glares, "the demon tutor sent me to inform you some interesting news," he smirked.

"Well hurry up, I need to call those scientists or even those Bovino to figure out stuff," Hayato's fingers inched for his dynamites as Mukuro hold himself in a too relax pose.

Before Mukuro can respond, Ryohei interrupted, "Hey didn't everything extremely freeze when that clown face guy showed up?" Takeshi turned to Ryohei in worried from both the tone down voice and what he said. That is when everyone notices Ryohei staring something on the ground.

It was Yume-chan. The cat was frozen in mid-walk.

Mukuro growled, "No! I still need to possess his body! We just got him back!"

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked afraid to hope for what she suspects.

Suddenly they felt a strong pulse surge around them, "We should go to Tsunayoshi's place, he just returned and we must– "

Mukuro quickly explain while fading into his Mist flames, but he appeared clearly again in pain. He clutched his head as he dropped his trident before passing out.

"PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Ryohei rushed, summoning his sun flames in case there was an attack.

"What– ?" Takeshi turned to Hayato to ask, but he saw Hayato give a straggled cry and like Mukuro fell unconscious.

"YOU TOO OCTOPUS HEAD–?!" Ryohei was cut off by Takeshi's barely contained pained cry. Ryohei stared wide-eyed as he watches his fellow guardians pass out with something he still cannot understand.

"Mukuro-sama! Su– Onii-san what is wrong with them?!" Chrome's eye widens.

She felt herself panicking when she saw Ryohei fall on his knees. He quickly engulfs himself in his sun flames to rid of any strange attack. Chrome rushed to his side, but her legs crumpled as she felt her illusion organs flicker a bit when she felt her concentration slip. She tried to fight the headache as she felt many memories engulfing her.

"Hold on Chrome-chan," whispered Ryohei as he felt himself stabilize physically and mentally and thanks to his flames. He quickly went to do the same for Chrome.

"W-we must find B-bossu," Chrome said as she closed her eye feeling her memories settle and decided to move it back of her mind as she focused to save her boss.

Ryohei nodded, "I'll extremely heal everyone else from whatever it was, so we can extremely rush to save my little brother. You go scout ahead. Extremely send an extreme message to Pineapple head as soon as you can to the extreme!" Chrome nodded and disappeared.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Reborn was now alone in the room after kicking out Lambo and Hibari. Since no one else was at home, he took advantage of it by sending Hibari to check the perimeter of the Sawada house. He tried to call Shamal, but it seems Shamal's phone died,  _of all times that guy...!_  

Reborn was furious, but mostly upset. He checked his student and found his body suffered severe damage. He feared what he would find out what kind of problems his student had to deal with to the amount of stress Dame-Tsuna's body had sustained. Though he had his suspicions and he prayed it wasn't that.

Reborn tensed when he sensed  **him**.

_Good, he might know what is going on and I am going to have **words**_ , Reborn darkly thought.

"Hibari, guard Dame-Tsuna and you too stupid cow, I guess," Reborn open the window and jumped out before Hibari went to lay down on the branch of the tree next to Dame-Tsuna's room.

"Lambo is not stupid, Dumb Reborn!" was the last words he heard.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Checkerface." Reborn stated as he faced a rather tired green kimono man with glasses.

"Glad you found him," Checkerface/Kawahira responded in such strange serene smile.

" **You lied!** " Reborn was not amused.

"It will seem so, and fortunately for Tsunayoshi his power was taxed severely in coming back," Checkerface commented in relief.

"How long has he been gone? Why couldn't you bring him back?" wondering why was his student's power being taxed a good thing.

Checkerface looked very exhausted then, "I don't know the full answer for first question, you can only ask the young boy, but as for the latter, I'm– " he looked unsure how to answer Reborn's question, "There is a reason I am interested in the boy, unfortunately my previous apprentice was not amused."

"Previous?" Reborn frowned trying to remember if he had seen him, "That Wono-whatever?"

"Or the crazy clown assassin, I really don't exactly remember what Tsunayoshi ended up nicknaming him," he amusedly answered.

Reborn glared at him realizing the accursed assassin from the beginning of the week and the harmless looking assistant of Checkerface were one and the same.

"He had been following most of Tsunayoshi's time jumps," He sighed in guilt, "And stolen the very aspects that would have gave Tsunayoshi control of his growing power that will destroy Earth."

"What are you saying?" Reborn put on his poker face, fearing for the answer.

"I gave the young boy two choices, but both are not appealing by the strength of his bonds he has with his famiglia and his ability to protect them will be in jeopardy," Checkerface looked toward the house in guilt.

"There is always a way or have you forgotten the machine that broke your old Arcobaleno system?" Reborn smirked. Checkerface looked shocked, but as he began to smile, he frowned in regret.

Before Reborn could question this, he felt a strong dread like that day just before Tsuna disappeared.

"Alas, my old student might not even let young Tsunayoshi make a choice," Checkerface frowned when he looked back at the Sawada house. Reborn turned to look to see a strange haze rippling around it. Then he turned to Checkerface, but he was gone.

"Tch!" he rushed toward the house as a felt a strange pulse resounding the night.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hibari tune out the conversation the herbivorous cow and the omnivore were having and decided to take a nap on the tree branch next to the omnivore's open window. He kept his guard up in case of any attacks.

He couldn't help remembering the guilt and self-hatred of the boy's eyes that was very prominent back when he was a spineless herbivore.

"Stupid herbivore," Hibari muttered.

He had no love for that herbivore man that he happens to have half his blood flow through his veins. Besides, Hibari knows the omnivore/herbivore must have done everything he could and somehow convince his  **father**  to grow a backbone. Guess that means some sparring is in his future, to bite to death for being an herbivore sky. And no is not because he is worried for the omnivore/herbivore. It’s just because he feels like it.

Suddenly he saw a strange haze surround him and sensed a familiar enemy. Quickly, Hibari crashed into the room and covered his mouth by the sudden explosion the cow herbivore was causing.

"You big meanie! How many times must Lambo destroy you?!" Hibari dashed toward the sad clown herbivore who dared to separate him and his sky. He took out his tonfas and engulf them in cloud flames when the clown assassin dared to have  **his** sky in a chokehold.

" **I will bite you to death!** "

Just as he neared them, flickering sky flames began to swirl around the omnivore. Hibari threw one of his flamed tonfas, but when his flames touched those flames, his flames were transfigured into the same strange sky flames. Those strange flamed tonfas hit the assassin as he began to disappear with the fighting omnivore who looked rather horrified as he stared at the strange flames.

Hibari was about to catch the disappearing pair when an energy pulse pushed him back against the wall. Hibari quickly stood up and barely caught the flying cow, but he staggered at the strong headache. Many images familiar and some not, engulfed his mind.

The last thing he heard was the cow herbivore screaming, “TSUNA-NII!!”


	15. Undeniable Choice

Once the guardians that were taken down by the new timeline memories finished merging with their current ones (the pain toned down thanks to Ryohei's Sun flames), they all transported back to Tsuna's house thanks to Mukuro. Unfortunately by the time they caught up, Chrome was trying to find the trail of their missing boss, again. They tried to ignore the eeriness of how the world around them was frozen. 

Currently the guardians were in a panic and responded accordingly.

Takeshi and Ryohei tried to calm Lambo cries. Chrome stood unsure of herself next to Hayato who was in a similar state, but mixed with guilt and self-hatred. 

"You only had one fu***ng job!" Mukuro's mist flames swirled around him erratically before he slashed his trident at Hibari.

Reborn shots at them in warning, "However much I love to see you all fight and vent out, I will kill you all with my most chaotic Chaos shot if we don't start searching for Tsuna!"

The guardians flinched and some took a step back in slight fear at the sudden appearance of the dark aura Reborn was emitting, "He is still recovering and there is a high chance that his sky flames might destroy the world."

They stared silently at Reborn letting that fact settle in their minds. It was broken until Hayato growl.

"Tch, I careless if the world burns, but Juudaime will not able to live with himself otherwise so– " Hayato was interrupted by Takeshi.

"Of course, we're saving Tsuna from whoever took him," Takeshi darkly grinned.

"Would you people stop interrupting me!" Hayato fingered his dynamites, but thought better of it and took out his VX-Phone.

"What are you doing, Storm-san?" Chrome asked.

"What else? I'm going to utilize the tracking device I placed on Juudaime," muttered Hayato.

"OCTOPUS HEAD, WHY DIDN'T YOU EXTREMELY USE THAT TO LOCATE MY EXTREME BROTHER BEFORE?!" Ryohei stared at Hayato incredulously.

"It can't locate him through time, not yet anyways," Hayato rolls his eyes, annoyed at the implication of being called an idiot. Everyone waited in halted breath. Worried took over their faces when Hayato gasps in surprise before his eye twitched. 

"They are at the clearing we just left. Like few minutes ago."

"Hn." Hibari already took off.

As for everyone else, they ran as quick as they could.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

The guardians and Reborn arrived to watch Tsuna unleash his weakening Natsu to act as a barrier between 7 Wonomichis and himself.

"What the he–" Hayato began when Reborn spoke up.

"Hm, jealousy indeed," Reborn casually turned Leon to his favored weapon, 10-ton hammer (technically second favored weapon anyways.) Hayato fumed, but he raised up his arms and began shooting dynamites to give space for his precious Juudaime.

"EXTREME PUNCH!" Ryohei rushed in and gave a punch to the nearest copy of Wonomichi. If the situation wasn't dire, it would have been a funny sight with Lambo hanging on Ryohei's neck with one arm and the other throwing pink grenades at the enemies who tried to interfere with Ryohei's fight.

Takeshi used Hayato's explosions for cover and dashed through the enemy line. He swung his bat quickly to summon his sword to begin his relentless and silent attacks.

When Tsuna felt the overwhelming feeling lessen, he looked up to see his friends (oh how happy he is to be back at last!) fighting alongside with him. He dodged a flamed bullet from the original Wonomichi before Hibari rushed in at the original in vengeance and demonic aura. Tsuna distantly wondered why out of everyone, Hibari has yet to summon his Cloud flames.

"Focus, my dear Cloak-san, kufufu," laughed Mukuro as he twirled his trident and created a constant change of environments that for a second Tsuna thought he caused it. Fortunately Tsuna was affected for just a moment before everything shimmered back to normal. He caught a glance of one of the copies shooting at nothing, missing by a mile.

"Bossu!" Chrome cried out returning the Vongola’s heir focus.

The original Wonomichi shattered one of Mukuro's illusion with ease before ducking another blow from Hibari. Chrome reinforces Mukuro's illusions and defended herself by sending horrid creatures of the dark ensnarling the copy. 

As for Tsuna, he went into a rhythm.

Duck. Punch. Kick. Duck again.

Tsuna felt his flames returning, but all he felt is dread as they increase too fast. 

_Better use it up in a powerful attack until they can be sealed or release in a contained area, away from everyone_ , Tsuna thought as he summons Natsu once more, when he heard glass breaking behind him. A portal was formed.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Lambo-sama is not scare, Lambo-sama is not scare!" The portal was created too near to Lambo and Ryohei. It began to pull them in.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho," one of the Wonomichi laughed, "I was right to suspect. You are a formidable rival for Master Checkerface's apprenticeship," he ignored Tsuna's scowl, "Rest assure, I will succeed destroying you, Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

"Chaos Shot!" Reborn switched weapons. He successfully destroyed a copy and tried to distract the original one as Hibari double his efforts. They hope with this; the portal will close or until someone arrived to close it before claiming any of the guardians. Hibari partially succeeded when he pushed the original into the portal, but it took him as well.

Unfortunately, Ryohei and Lambo were distracted by the original's disappearance and horrified by Hibari's led to one of the copies kicked the two easily into the portal.

"GWAH!" Ryohei hold the child tightly as a strange glow surrounded the two when they entered the portal.

"Sun-san! Lambo-chan!" Chrome cried out. Then she gasped and try to writhe around at the sudden grip on the back of her shirt from another copy. She could only stab behind her before being thrown into the portal as well.

"Chrome!" Mukuro glared and attacked furiously at Wonomichi's clone.

"You idiot pineapple! Focus!" Hayato yelled as he saw the male mist guardian rush toward one of the Wonomichis. Though he was surprise when the copy disappeared out of existence.

"You were saying little kitten? Kufufu," Mukuro laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Hayato bristle at the nickname.

"Err, Hayato...?" Takeshi looked at the bickering guardians in worry. They were being surrounded by three Wonomichis.

Takeshi muttered, "And he says I have to be more serious."

Focusing his flames before unleashing them, Takeshi proceeded to paralyzing two of the Wonomichis with his calming rain. By then Hayato noticed what could have been his impending doom, he quickly activates his System C.A.I., blocking the third Wonomichi's surprise attack before being destroyed by Takeshi from behind. Hayato quickly turned to one of the paralyzed ones and blew him up with a close-range shooting dynamite. As for the last paralyze Wonomichi, Mukuro pierced him and poof out of existence. 

Before they could cheer for victory, they realize they were too close to the portal and with a curse the trio were sucked in.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

At the curse sudden cut off, Tsuna realized it was just him, Reborn, and a copy of Wonomichi. As for the portal, it was growing. Tsuna knew if he doesn't close it sooner rather than later, the world would be destroyed. In the other hand, his friends will be lost in whatever dimension they're currently at.

"Where is Kawahira when one needs him?" Tsuna muttered.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna turned to his tutor, who was in a losing battle against the portal's pull. They exchange a silent conversation in one look.

_No regrets._

Tsuna nodded and Reborn pulled down his fedora and was gone. Tsuna flew toward the portal and used his Zero-Point Breakthrough: First Edition at the edges of the portal to stop it from growing. Hopefully this will buy him time to rescue his friends.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. The only Wonomichi left pulled him back as Tsuna try to enter the portal. Then Tsuna barely dodges a shot from him. Tsuna wasn't amused.

"YOU WILL NOT GET MY WAY!" Tsuna condensed his flames into his fist, destroying his gloves in the process to punch the Wonomichi copy into oblivion. Quickly, Tsuna turned toward the portal, only to be faced by a smirking Wonomichi from within.

Tsuna felt dread as he saw the portal shrink. He flew faster, but his fingers barely touched a glimmer of the now disappeared portal.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

First thing Reborn heard when he was locked in the weird dimension was Ryohei call out worried, "OI! SOMETHING IS EXTREMELY WRONG WITH THE NOT TOO EXTREME LITTLE GUY!"

To everyone's confusion, a teenage boy slowly stood up from the ground next to Ryohei.

"Yare, yare," TYL!Lambo slouched lazily with a closed one eye, "This is new. I thought only the bazooka can bring me back here since I know for a fact by the lack of pink smoke and all."

Reborn in the other hand was annoyed. He realizes since the original Wonomichi (he is still wondering how a weak idiot get this strong) was there, it meant copy galore. By it, he meant they have surrounded him and the other guardians.

TYL!Lambo seemed unfazed, until some kind of realization dawns on him that he opens both his eyes, "Where is Vongola?"

"WAIT! HOW DID YOU EXTREMELY GET HERE?!" Ryohei interrupted realizing what was wrong with Lambo, regardless how he was the first one to notice Lambo flickering earlier.

Amidst to this, Hayato set up System C.A.I. again to shield against the multitude of evil clones as the original Wonomichi cackle at their panic and desperation to find an escape to be with Tsuna.

"Time is messed up right now, which I suspect is because of Vongola's weird powers and I am more vulnerable because of the constant use of my bazooka," explained TYL!Lambo as he put on his horns. Lightning flames charged around him, "We have to get out of here now! Before Tsuna-nii– "

A copy broke through Hayato's defense and Lambo mercilessly attacked to back him up. The rest of the guardians prepare for another round. 

Hibari in the other hand growls to himself, searching for the original one.

Suddenly, the Wonomichis stopped their onslaught of attacks and stepped back. Their smirk made them wary and worried.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, there is no longer an opposition for the apprenticeship for administrator of the Tri-ni-sette and the Vindice will be easy pickings~"

TYL!Lambo body shook, "S-s-something happ-p-penned..."

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Tsuna debated whether should he open another portal or not, especially now that he felt his flames increasing too much, barely controllable. Then again, who knows what would happen if he opens a portal. That is when Kawahira finally decided to appear, who was gasping in breath looking for something or someone.

"Uncle Kawahira, would you able to help me open a portal?" Tsuna pleaded as he barely hold in his Sky flames.

Kawahira barely caught his breath, but looked back blank faced at Tsuna's desperate plea. He sighed, "I could, if you answer my previous question or else I cannot give you aid. It’s the only way now for me to get enough power to fulfill whatever you chose."

Tsuna headache was rising to a pitch, but he bit his lip. He now felt his power no longer can be savaged to be control by him anymore. He must get his friends out now before Wonomichi does something funny.

"I have decided long ago and it will never change," Tsuna began as he felt his flames swirled around him as in anticipation, "I am nothing without them."

"Yet you survive the trip, proving you can do this and– " Kawahira frowned at the possibility of loss of power and potential the child would be as his successor. Kawahira really didn't want the boy to lose his power.

"You're wrong," Tsuna clenched his hands, "I can't do what you can. I swore that I will destroy or return Vongola back to its roots."  _Besides I can't leave_ them  _behind_ , Tsuna thought and looked Kawahira in the eye, "I will not abandon my friends in fear. We will face our future head on, together."

"So, you are staying? Willing to give up your powers?" Kawahira question Tsuna once again, hoping for a different answer, "Do you truly believe your famiglia will protect you?"

Tsuna frowned when his intuition screamed. "Of cou– " Tsuna suddenly gasped out in pain.

Kawahira looked at Tsuna in shock as he fell forward. Without meaning to, Kawahira reaches over to catch the boy.

Behind Tsuna, stood a shaking, exhausted Wonomichi with his special flame gun pointed at them. The portal had opened for a second before disappearing behind Wonomichi. Kawahira ignored Wonomichi who laughed in triumphant before passing out.

Kawahira's knees crumpled underneath him as he shifted Tsuna. Blood already begun to seep on his green kimono.

"Tsunayoshi?" breath Kawahira. He knows that fatal shot cannot be healed even with Sun flames since he himself saw the damage the special flamed bullet caused when Kawahira followed his ex-apprentice through the new timeline.

He almost wept as the one child who gave him hope to change the Arcobaleno system, who may have changed the mafia, who he, Checkerface, the elusive and cared for no one since Sepira, taught him to hope again. The same boy who is currently bleeding out on his kimono, dying in his arms. Indirectly caused by him.

"Come on," Kawahira's voice cracked as he begged the dying boy, "please fight it."

Tsuna's eyes fluttered open, “Everyone…I’m s’rry…”

Kawahira knew the message wasn't meant for him, but to  **them.** All he can do was just hold the boy as he stares at the gold-brown eyes dim.

He distantly thought, _I would take the beating once the guardians return and come to avenge their fallen precious sky._

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

_Tsuna took in his surroundings._

_Everything was dark, in exception to the glowing insignia that covered on the platform he was standing on. He distantly realized he felt no pain, as he felt he was losing his connection to life. When he turned around and faced with his predecessor, Tsuna barely held in his surprised cry._

_"I guess he got in a lucky shot," Tsuna bitterly smiled, "I thought for sure my power would instead overwhelm me or worse destroy the world."_

_"_ It is time for Decimo to step down and engrave his time for the next generation _," Giotto stared unblinking at Tsuna's upset face._

_He frowned at Giotto. He realized this is not the usual ancestor he had a chance of meeting, but default echo of him, instructing him what to do for this exact situation._

_Tsuna bowed his head as he lamented, "I know I wouldn't make it, but I had to try. I just couldn't give them up."_

_He fidgeted before looking up to the transparent Primo. Tsuna's fists shook, heart heavy with regret._

_"_ Time's up Tsunayoshi _," with those words, Primo faded, leaving Tsuna stand on the insignia that now glows with the roman numeral 10._

_He releases a long breath and relaxes his fists to his side. Tsunayoshi Sawada accepts his fate._

_His dying will flames began to engrave itself in the Vongola ring. The platform started to glow below Tsuna._

_As he felt his flames leave him, Tsuna felt sleepy,  
_ At least my memory will stay with them _._

_Suddenly, the giant Roman number 10, "X" began to crack before the platform suddenly broke. Tsuna felt himself falling through the ring of flames that exploded around him._

_He fell into the abyss._

_._

_._

_._


	16. Déjà vu

Hibari growled in frustration before staring at his tonfas. His grip tightens around them before dropping his arms to his side.

"Ohh~ giving up already?" one of the copies of Wonomichi smirked.

The other guardians and Reborn stared at the Cloud guardian in mix of confusion, curiosity and horror.

"I accept your protection," he muttered rather annoyed.

"Come again?" The clones blinked at this.

Suddenly an explosion of Cloud flames surrounded Hibari, but one could see it was mixed with Sky flames. Once the Sky flames merged into the Cloud flames, Hibari smirked demonically, to attack half the army of clones in quick succession with his tonfas while being coated in full body with powerful flames.

_I am the Carnivore and all below me that dared to keep me from biting my sky shall be bitten to death!_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Some of lingering sky flames that still lingered around Hibari touched one of Mukuro's illusions.

When Mukuro felt the different yet familiar flames surround his own flames, he grinned maniacally. The Mist flames strengthen and their deadliness became a thing of a year of never ending nightmares.

_We indeed meet again, Cloak-san._

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Chrome looked up at Mukuro in surprise when she felt her illusions brush Mukuro's. She smiled, accepting her Bossu's flames. Feeling lighter than she ever remembering feeling, she dances into the fight and carved a path of destruction hidden within the mist.

_I learn to love myself as well as others thank you for giving me hope._

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Takeshi ran alongside with Chrome and felt her resolve to go back to Tsuna strengthen his. The flickering sky flame engulfed his box animals he had summoned and remembers the same warmth when he first met Tsuna (Yoshi at the time): the loneliness. Fortunately thanks to Tsuna.

He can tell the others were fighting like no tomorrow as they try to reach the place the portal was last seen opened.

_I am no longer alone nor will you._

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Hayato pulled up his shields when someone dared to attack the baseball freak from behind. Together they will fight until they see their sky again. Hayato barely hold his temper in check of this creep dared to hurt Juudaime, but he must focus because of his System C.A.I.’s complexity and right now he needs its full capabilities.

As he stormed through like a hurricane with the Rain flames falling on his Storm flame attacks, Hayato remembers the time that when he was just a little boy, Juudaime protected him and remembered Juudaime's wish for him.

  _I found my purpose and I am happy serving you, being friends with you_.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Ryohei began to feel overwhelmed by the different dimension air, but he was determined to keep fighting. When Hayato’s dynamites exploded near Ryohei's fight, the strengthen Storm flames touched Ryohei's resolve, "EXTREME! MY RESOLVE TO YOU MY LITTLE BROTHER WILL NEVER CHANGE!"

His eyes turned aflame with sun flames exploding from his body.

_I WILL EXTREMELY PROTECT YOU AND MY FAMILY!_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

TYL!Lambo felt the strain in being in the wrong time for more than five minutes, but he was desperate to save his godfather, the one he calls his big brother.

Thanks to him, his aunt didn't flinch or ignore him like the first time around before Tsuna interfered. He was even fortunate enough to hear more about his mother.

His Lightning flames became more focused as Sky flames engulfed them when Ryohei-nii-san's Sun flames enlarge enough to touch Lambo-sama's charge at the enemy. He no longer felt the drained feeling. He went for another charge at a couple of clones and passed by where he last suspected the portal appeared to take the original Wonomichi back to Tsuna-nii. He somehow knew what to say to make the disappeared portal appeared once more.

"TIME REWIND!"

A portal reversed itself from disappearing to appearing.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Reborn frowned as he felt his student’s flames somehow, but not surprised with the way they synchronize with his flames as everyone rushed by him toward the portal. He shoots any strangler clone who tried to get in their way to prevent what it meant by what they saw beyond the portal.

The image of Wonomichi's back aiming his gun at Tsuna-nii's unprotected back.

Reborn scowled and prepared for the last round of fighting.

_Idiot, I told him not to do anything stupid, and you did just that,_

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"So, you are staying? Willing to give up your powers?" Kawahira questions Tsuna, "Do you truly believe your famiglia will protect you?"

Tsuna frowned when his intuition screamed before it went abruptly silent. Tsuna gasped in pain as he dropped on his knees holding his head, which the latter felt like it was being split open. He barely looked up when Kawahira cursed as he dodges a flamed bullet grazing tips of Tsuna's spiky hair.

Tsuna paled when he notices Kawahira's kimono covered in blood, "Uncle Kawahira! Are you hurt?!"

Kawahira blinked and stared at his kimono, "Curious, but I believe it isn't mine."

Kawahira looked up again in confusion. That is when Tsuna remembered. His face turns pale as he quickly checked himself. There was no wound, but something felt off...

His thought process was interrupted by familiar war cries behind him.

"How dare you shoot at Juudaime!" Hayato shoots dynamites at a shocked Wonomichi.

"Impossible! I know for sure I shot you! I can tell I shoot this twice!" Wonomichi gasped out as he ducked another attack from another guardian.

"Kufufu, you think we will let you kill him? I still need to possess his body!"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER?!" Ryohei checked Tsuna for any wounds.

"Onii-san?" Tsuna still felt he was in shock, "What– ? How– ?"

"Extremely rest up, I feel you’ve exhausted your extreme flames," Ryohei smiled softly at Tsuna. He passed a sleeping, younger again Lambo onto Tsuna’s arms to have free reign to prod Tsuna for any wounds or cuts he sustained since they last saw each other.

"Mm, Tsuna-nii..." the little lightning guardian muttered in his sleep and tightly griped on Tsuna's shirt.

Tsuna smiled fondly at the child until he felt someone staring at him. It was Kawahira, who Ryohei reluctantly went to check because of the amount of blood on him. He was staring strangely at Tsuna. Tsuna quickly looked away.

That is when he noticed Wonomichi was no longer making clones and looking tired.

Kawahira murmured, "I feel like my power is returning.”

Everyone gasps in surprise at the sight of Wonomichi staring at his hand in horror.

"AHHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Wonomichi's hand was see-through.

It was no surprised at the Vongola’s and Reborn’s attacks began to go through Wonomichi. He was literally fading away.

Kawahira voice cut through Wonomichi's panic, "Since I no longer have an apprentice who is willing or worthy to do so, my power will die with me and you who only lived this long because of me and from stolen power, will fade out of existence just like your clones. For that power is now absent and I no longer consider you my apprentice not now, not ever."

In the middle of Kawahira's speech, he barely glanced at Tsuna again and frowned. Meanwhile, everyone else stare at Wonomichi in horrid fascination until he was no longer there. After a minute of silence, everyone who stood gasping for breath, dropped unceremoniously on the ground in relief.

"Well," Kawahira stood up and glared at his ruined kimono, "its best that I leave before disrupting something else, now that I am back in full power," he looked apologetically at Tsuna, "I am truly sorry for what you lost, if I have done it before all this escalated as it did, you would not have been scarred."

He ruffled Tsuna's hair and disappeared. Tsuna felt his intuition nagging at the comment when he heard a rushing stampede toward him.

"HIEEEE!"

Tsunayoshi found himself under a pile of bodies and different kinds of reprimands toward his person. Some cried and claimed his body shouldn’t go through such horror, others cursed and released relief laughter or in Reborn's case received a hard hit from a 10-ton green hammer.

Yet the young boy smiled brightly, taking in feeling and sight of how here they are all are, his friends...his precious family.

Together at last.


	17. Epilogue

Though they were tired by the long night, everyone were not eager to sleep yet. This lead to Takeshi saying he will tell his father to close the shop tomorrow (or today now with the sun now up and all) and celebrate their impromptu party they had cancelled earlier this week, only between all of them.

By the time they reached TakeSushi, Lambo woke up, "Gwahaha, Tsuna-nii is now my godfather! That means you must give me candies!"

Tsuna smiled at Lambo's new title that did not have Dame on it.

"Stupid cow! He always gaveyou candy!" Hayato pulled Lambo's cheeks.

Lambo pouted as he thinks, pushing off Hayato's hands, "Oh! Then double the candy for Lambo-sama!"

Luckily for Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru entered the shop, which he had to thank Reborn for calling them.

"Nee-san!" Lambo rushed toward the girls and beg for candy. The girls smiled and carried him, taking Chrome with them.

"Speaking of brothers..." Hayato coughed out. Tsuna turned to see a blushing Hayato, "Thank you for taking care of me, Yoshi-nii!"

Tsuna spluttered at Hayato's bow. At least he isn't bashing his head in apology on the floor. Tsuna's intuition screamed and he proceeded to ducked down as he heard a something shifted above him.

"TOU-SAN?!" Takeshi shouted in mix fear and confusion. Hayato stared at Yamamoto-san's darken face who was holding a katana.

Then the man grinned like he hadn’t tried to behead his customer, "Glad you still have what it takes to take care of yourself and others."

Tsuna noticed then how his hand was gripping Hayato's shirt. He somehow ducked and simultaneously pulled Hayato with him from being beheaded. Tsuna let go of his shirt, leaving Hayato shocked.

Hayato quickly turned to Takeshi, cursing up a storm about his dad almost killing Juudaime. Takeshi profusely apologize on his father's behalf, who the latter just laughed and muttered, "You still need more training son."

Takeshi's narrowed eyes was the only response to his comment.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

Surprisingly, Hibari and Mukuro sat and drank their tea or (something in Mukuro's case) without fighting. Well they were rather exhausted by the quick power drain from the sky flames and escaping the weird dimension. They were both staring at Tsuna, who kept glancing at all his friends with a strange look.

"Been a while since I’ve seen that look," Hibari muttered.

They could clearly hear Ryohei's shouts about Master Yoshi's exploits and fun training to the girls. They saw how Kyoko gasps in surprise and blushes when she discovers Tsuna was actually her childhood crush.

"What look?" Mukuro asks curiously as he gave subtle looks at Tsuna, but stopped when Tsuna looks at him questioning. They can see how Tsuna barely holds his surprise at the strangeness of the demon prefect calmly sitting by Mukuro with no blood spilled. Mukuro leered at a blushing Tsuna who decided to look away.

"Hn. You would know."

Mukuro drank his drink and looks to see the Kokuyo gang coming in. They all look up to Mukuro questioning. 

_Foolish subordinates, following me no matter what I do to them or make them do, I will never understand unwavering loyalty...ah I see,_  Mukuro felt uneasy, but didn't show. He went to meet up with his gang without a simple goodbye to his rival.

"Oya! Did you buy more milk for Yume-chan?" Said cat was in Chikusa's arms snoozing the morning away.

~KHReborn! ~ KHReborn! ~ KHReborn!~

"Kyoya!" Ryohei greeted Hibari, which the prefect was thankful by the boxer's loud whispers compared to his yelling. It only happens when they are only them two, "Did you know while Kawahira was covered in blood, he had no wounds?"

"Hn."

"His extreme kimono showed no signs of being damage, meaning he didn't heal himself and I think I extremely heard he said it wasn't his blood."

Hibari looked up and glared at Ryohei, "I extremely checked my extreme brother, but while I sense no flames on him, no doubt he must have exhausted them defending himself, but do you know what Kawahira meant earlier?"

In response, Hibari glared at the moonless night through the window. He dropped some coins and put on his coat leaving behind a brooding Ryohei.

"Leaving so soon, Kyoya?" He froze for a second in surprise by Tsuna's familiarity with his name, but decided not to reprimand him for doing so. He glanced back and nodded.

"Take care then," Tsuna smiled. Hibari left, but didn't let his sky know he is...troubled by his smile. Sure, he was surprised being aimed with a smile, but he senses a creeping darkness beginning to taint it.

He guesses it will be long while before he decides to bite the sky to death. Only time will tell when the sky able to hold himself until he can get a satisfying fight.


End file.
